Une vie inattendue
by tal'aura
Summary: Bella est encore au lycée, amoureuse d'un vampire, sa vie bascule quand elle est obligé de déménager avec Charlie à cause d'une promotion. Les vampire apprenent du nouveau en ce qui leurs concernent.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella : 1ère partie**

Je vis à Forks depuis près de deux ans, à l'époque je détestais cette ville. Depuis ma rencontre avec Edward, ma vie a changé. Je l'aime et plus que ma propre vie. Edward n'est pas un jeune homme comme les autres, il est vampire et c'est moi qu'il avait choisis à aimer. Moi, Bella, une humaine ordinaire et extrêmement maladroite qu'il avait choisis à aimer. Mon amoureux était parti depuis trois jours à la chasse avec Emmett.

Il était tôt ce matin et je devais me préparer pour aller en cours, Edward me manquait terriblement et il n'était pas sûr d'y être aujourd'hui. Je déjeunai un bol de céréale et je partis pour l'école déprimé. Je ne pouvais vivre sans Edward et ça toutes les deux semaines c'était pareil.

La matinée se passa lentement, ayant Edward dans ma tête sans arrêt. Je n'avais aucun cours avec lui ce matin là, j'allais être sur de sa présence qu'à l'heure du lunch. Mike m'aida à passé cette matinée ennuyeuse, il m'énervait toujours, mais là j'avais besoin d'effacer Edward de ma tête un moment, mais ça n'avait pas viré comme je l'aurais voulu.

- Ça va Bella?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- T'as l'air ailleurs, c'est tout.

- C'est Edward, il est en voyage avec son frère depuis trois jours et il me manque.

Mike soupira.

- Ah! Encore lui!

- Oui et alors?

Chaque fois c'était pareil, Mike n'a jamais aimé Edward, il en était carrément jaloux que je l'ai choisis au lieu de lui. Je me levai brusquement de ma chaise et me flanqua devant lui. Je le fusillai du regard et je grognai, me retenant à vouloir le frapper au visage.

- Les Cullen déteint sur toi en plus.

Là il m'avait mis à bout. Je pris mon coffre à crayon et le lança fort sur son pupitre. Toute la classe sursauta. Le prof n'y était pas encore.

- Va au diable Mike!

Je quittai le cours en courant fâchée, mais à l'entré de la classe, je fonçai dans une masse dur et je tombai à la renverse sur le sol. Des mains froides me ramassèrent.

- Ça va Bella?

- Oui merci.

Encore sous le choc de la dureté du plancher, je n'avais pas réalisé qui c'était. Je levai mes yeux vers mon sauveur. Je souris de pleines dents, c'était lui. Je me jetai carrément dans ses bras. J'étais sûr qu'il avait accourut à mon secours.

- Oh Edward!

- Tu m'as manqué Bella.

- Et à moi tu peux pas savoir comment.

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

- Viens, je ne crois pas que tu devrais rester pour le cours.

Je lui souris, je retournai dans la classe pour aller chercher mes affaires. Je repris brusquement mon coffre à crayon, qui n'avait pas bougé, en faisant des yeux mauvais à Mike. Je retournai auprès d'Edward. Il me serra la main et commença à marcher vers l'extérieur. Il nous choisis une table en dessous d'un arbre. Je m'y installai et lui à côté de moi. Il plaça mes cheveux derrière mon dos et m'empoigna le visage entre les mains pour m'embrasser tendrement et pour la première fois je ne suppliais pas à ce baiser. Il ne lâcha pas mes lèvres avant un long moment, ce qui me plaisait. C'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait ainsi. Ses lèvres lâchèrent les miennes et Edward me regarda avec amour dans le fond de mes yeux.

- Je t'aime Bella et jamais je ne te quitterai.

Il me serra fort dans ses bras, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre. Chaque fois c'était pareil, il ne se rendait pas compte de la force qu'il avait.

- Tu me fais mal Edward.

Il me lâcha, et posa sa main glacé sur ma joue, j'adorais cette sensation.

- Désolé Bella!

- Ce n'est rien, c'est dans ta nature.

Il me donna un nouveau baiser, plus court cette fois-ci.

- Je devrais chasser plus souvent non?

Chaque fois qu'il revenait de la chasse, c'était pareil, il avait de la facilité à me toucher, mais je préférais attendre deux semaines que de le voir encore moins souvent.

- Non Edward, Ça me met en haleine attendre deux semaines. Je préfère ça à te perdre plus souvent.

Il sourit et me caressa la joue. La cloche du lunch sonna et Edward se leva.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- On va à la cafète!

- Non, je veux rester ici.

- Comme tu veux, mais je vais aller nous chercher un plateau.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Je lui pris le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Il me retira ma main et la déposa sur ma cuisse, puis m'embrassa brièvement.

- Je vais juste te chercher à manger, tu dois te nourrir Bella.

- D'accord!

Je le fixai tout le long de sa marche, ne lâchant pas sa direction jusqu'à ce que je le voie réapparaitre à l'extérieur. Je souris. Edward posa le plateau sur la table, il connaissait mes goûts. Je pris une branche de carotte et la fourra dans ma bouche. Après avoir avalé mon morceau il m'en passa un autre et le repas ce passa ainsi, jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini le plateau.

- Merci Edward!

- Mais de rien.

Il tassa le plateau et s'assit directement sur la table, il m'embrassa le dessus de la tête et m'empoigna le visage pour que je puisse le regarder, je n'avais pas bougé de mon siège depuis notre arrivé sur le terrain. Ses yeux dorés me regardèrent avec passions.

- Ce soir je te réserve une surprise Bella.

- Laquelle?

- Si je te le dis, ça n'en sera plus une. Soit patiente.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sois avec toi?

- Patience Bella.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Il se leva et se planta devant moi.

- Je te revoie chez toi dans ta chambre. Je dois partir là.

- Où?

- Chasser!

- Encore?

- Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin.

- Ah bon?

Il ne me répondit pas et m'embrassa une dernière fois et partit en direction de la forêt. En le regardant s'éloigné je murmurai.

- Je t'aime Edward.

Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu. Je me levai et allai porter mon plateau à l'intérieur et je retournai en cours. Le cours de Bio se passa sans que j'y prenne attention, Edward n'était pas là. D'habitude il était assis à côté de moi, mais pas maintenant, il était à la chasse. Pourtant il en revenait à peine.

Il y avait quelques semaines, Edward m'avait demandé en mariage, j'avais refusé, à cause du fait que j'étais humaine et que je me trouvais trop jeune pour ça. Mais ma réponse n'avait pas été celle-là à son égare, je lui avais donné comme excuse que je le voulais lui, dans le sens propre du terme, il avait refusé, me disant qu'il avait peur de me faire du mal en me touchant de la sorte. Je l'avais compris. En ce moment je réalisai que j'avais fait une gaffe en lui donnant cette condition, je ne pouvais lui faire ça à lui. Je l'aime au plus profond de mon cœur et je le voulais pour le restant de mes jours. Moi aussi ce soir j'ai une surprise pour lui. Je vais accepter sa demande.

L'école fini, je m'en allai chez moi. Je ramassai ma chambre pour être présentable à Edward et je me pratiquai à la façon de lui annoncé mon acceptation à ce mariage. Je préparai par la suite le souper, Charlie entra juste au moment où il était prêt.

- Salut papa!

- Salut Bella! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

- Un bœuf bourguignon.

- Hum! J'ai hâte.

Je déposai son assiette devant sa place, il s'y assit et moi aussi je m'installai.

- T'as journée à été bien papa?

- Oui, trop tranquille même.

- Oh!

- Et toi?

- Edward est revenu de son voyage.

- C'est bien, il t'avait manqué non?

- Oui énormément.

- Il me sort ce soir.

- C'est bien, mais fait attention, tu n'es plus une petite fille chérie.

- Papa, on s'en est déjà parlé toi et moi et tu sais très bien que je fais attention à ce genre de chose.

De toute façon entre moi et Edward rien ne pourra arriver et si jamais c'était le cas, je ne risquerais pas d'être enceinte. Je n'avais rien à craindre là-dessus.

- Parfait Bella.

Il prit une bouché et me regarda.

- Oh, j'allais oublier! Ce soir j'ai une réunion au bureau, vu que je suis le chef je dois absolument y être. Ça ne te dérange pas?

- Comme je t'ai dit, Edward me sort ce soir.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

C'était parfait, nous allons avoir la maison pour nous.

- Quand tu rentres?

- C'est pour vingt heures, mais je ne crois pas être rentré avant le milieu de la nuit, une chance qu'on est samedi demain.

- Oui.

Charlie se leva et alla se préparer à la salle de bain. Je m'affairai sur le divan faisant les postes. J'attendis le départ de Charlie avant de monter à ma chambre. En entrant je fis le saut en voyant Edward assis sur mon lit.

- Depuis quand t'es là?

- Depuis un bon moment.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, J'attendais le départ de Charlie.

- Il est parti?

- Comme si tu le savais pas.

- Je voulais juste m'en assuré.

- Et il ne sera pas de retour avant le milieu de la nuit.

Edward souris et m'ouvrit les bras. Je m'y plongeai à l'intérieur et cette fois-ci, il me serra tendrement. Je savais que c'était le bon moment de le lui annoncé. Ma tête collé contre lui je lâchai ma phrase.

- J'accepte ta demande Edward!

S'il aurait pu lire mes pensées, il l'aurait su bien avant, un avantage que j'avais. Le silence se fit un instant comme s'il cherchait à quelle demande je lui répondais. Il me repoussa doucement pour pouvoir me regarder. Il avait un large sourire, je savais maintenant qu'il avait compris où je voulais en venir.

- Tu veux vraiment m'épouser?

- Oui, j'y ai réfléchis, je me suis dit que j'allais perdre ma chance et que finalement je me voyais à l'idée d'être ta femme.

- Tu me rends si heureux Bella, je perdais espoir à ce que tu n'acceptes plus.

- Je t'aime et je veux être ta femme.

Il me serra de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Edward? C'est quoi ma surprise?

- Oh Bella! Tu viens de m'en faire toute une toi-même.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et tout en m'embrassant il me coucha sur le lit. Je me demandais ce qui se passait, mais je voyais venir ses intentions. J'étais nerveuse. C'est alors que je lui empoignai les cheveux et l'embrassai fougueusement. Il arrêta le baiser et se redressa à genoux, détachant sa chemise. Il la lança à travers la pièce et se repencha sur moi, déboutonnant mon corsage. Je savais maintenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Ma nervosité monta de plus belle. J'avais à la fois hâte et peur.

- Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il ne lâcha pas prise et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Ma surprise Bella!

Je compris qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire ça depuis ce matin et non parce que j'avais accepté sa demande. Il m'embrassa de nouveau pour m'empêcher de répondre. Il me retira aussi le reste de mes vêtements. Je lui détachai son pantalon et il le retira de lui-même. Sa peau glacée me donna des frissons et j'aimais ça. Il me fit l'amour avec tendresse et passion. Je me sentais brûlante malgré le froid qu'il dégageait, c'était vraiment intense.

À la fin il s'étala à côté de moi.

- Ça été plus facile que je le croyais.

- C'est pour ça que t'es retourné chasser?

- Oui.

- Merci Edward.

- De quoi?

- Pour tout, pour toi. Pour ton arrivé dans ma vie.

- Toi aussi tu as grandement changé la mienne.

- J'en doute pas.

Il me colla contre lui une dernière fois et je dormis ainsi toute la nuit. Au petit matin j'étais gelé comme un glaçon, malgré l'édredon qui me couvrait. Edward était couché par-dessus et me contemplait. Il s'était rhabillé.

- Bonjour amour, bien dormi?

Je lui souris.

- Oui Edward! J'ai adoré hier.

- Moi aussi.

Je me redressai, malgré le froid que j'avais, j'étais également habillé. Il avait pris soins de le faire. Je lui posai la question existentielle.

- Tu l'avais déjà fait Edward?

- Non.

- Moi non plus.

- Je suis heureux que ce soit avec moi que tu l'es fait.

- Moi aussi.

Il m'embrassa.

- Tu as faim?

- Oui beaucoup.

Nous descendîmes à la cuisine, Charlie était parti pêcher. Je passai la journée entière avec Edward. Nous l'avons passé chez lui. Alice avait été folle de savoir que nous l'avions fait. Nous ne lui avons pas dit, mais elle l'avait vu le matin même la veille.

Edward avait décidé d'annoncé notre mariage à sa famille, c'était plus facile de le dire à eux qu'à Charlie. Edward prit la parole.

- Bella et moi allons nous marier.

Alice vint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- Tu as accepté finalement!

- Oui, j'y ai grandement réfléchit et Edward est l'homme qu'il me faut.

- Ça c'est vrai.

Je fis une accolade à chacun, j'étais heureuse de faire parti de leur famille. Je savais par contre qu'Edward refuserait de m'enlever mon âme en me transformant en l'un d'eux. On en avait assez parlé souvent que je n'avais jamais plus abordé le sujet. À la fin de la soirée, Edward me reconduit à la maison.

- Tu reste?

- Non je peux pas, Emmett à des choses à faire et il a besoin de moi.

- D'accord, à demain alors.

- Oui c'est ça.

Il repartit chez lui, la voiture disparaissant à vu d'œil. Je rentrai à la maison, mon père était assis dans le salon, la télé éteinte.

- Bella, je t'attendais.

- Je suis là maintenant.

- Viens t'assoir.

J'allai m'installer dans le fauteuil.

- Hier ma réunion concernait à l'idée de me donner une promotion.

- C'est super!

- Pas si vite. Es-tu prête à abandonner Edward?

Cette phrase me choqua, je compris que nous allions déménager. Je ne voulais pas partir. Ma vie alla s'écrouler à l'instant.

- Non Charlie, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

- Nous partons Bella, j'ai une promotion et nous partons pour la Californie.

Je ne pouvais y croire, Edward ne pourra jamais venir me rendre visite, il y avait trop de soleil là bas. Je ne voulais pas annuler le mariage et je ne pouvais pas en parler à Charlie, c'était à Edward de lui demander ma main. Je n'annulerai pas ce mariage!

- Non papa, tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Je ne veux pas quitter Edward et je ne retournerai pas non plus chez maman.

- Tu vas pouvoir le revoir quand même Bella.

- Non, je ne suis pas prête à le voir une fois l'an!

- Tu vivras où alors?

Il était choqué et je savais exactement ce que je devrais lui répondre.

- Je resterai ici avec lui, j'irai vivre chez lui.

- Tu crois qu'ils t'accepteront comme ça à la dernière minute?

- Tu l'es connait mal papa.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau.

Je me mis à pleurer.

- On part quand?

- La semaine prochaine.

J'étais encore plus peiné, je montai à ma chambre et m'écrasa sur mon lit m'enfouillant l'oreiller sur la tête. Je passai une terrible et longue nuit, j'aurais tant aimé qu'Edward soit là. Au matin je n'osai pas descendre à la cuisine. Mon père est venu me porter mon petit-déjeuner dans ma chambre, il savait que je ne sortirai pas de cette pièce. Quelques heures avaient passé quand je fis le saut. Edward entra par la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'étais affairé sur mon lit. À sa vu je me levai et me jeta dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella?

- Nous déménageons en Californie.

- Quand?

- La semaine prochaine, Samedi je crois.

- Mais pourquoi? Il a découvert pour nous?

- Non rien à voir. Mon père a eu une promotion et c'est là bas qu'il l'a. Il ne veut pas que je reste avec toi, il me trouve trop jeune et il m'a donné comme excuse que nous pourrions quand même nous voir.

- Il a raison, je viendrai à tous les jours s'il faut, jusqu'au mariage et après tu m'appartiendras.

- Le soleil Edward, tu peux pas et je ne tolèrerai pas que tu sois enfermé dans ma chambre à longueur de journée.

Je me mis à pleuré, il avait eu une excellente idée, mais non réalisable.

- Edward je t'aime et je ne veux pas te quitter. Demande ma main à mon père.

- Maintenant?

- Oui, pourquoi pas?

- Je crois pas que ce soit le bon moment Bella.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Ton père va croire à une raison pour que je te garde ici.

- Tu as raison.

Edward me reprit dans ses bras.

- Va avec ton père, on s'écrira et je viendrai les rares jours de pluie chez toi.

- D'accord.

Il le vit qu'en réalité je ne voulais pas ça, mais c'était la meilleure solution.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Moi aussi Bella.

Edward m'embrassa et resta toute la semaine auprès de moi, mon père l'avait autorisé à me fréquenter un peu plus avant notre départ. Charlie m'avait compati là-dessus. Edward me fit l'amour chaque soir, cela m'apaisa grandement. Il était si doux avec moi et m'aimât tendrement.

Le jour du départ arriva enfin, mes valises étaient déjà dans la voiture. Edward se tenait dans l'allée de ma maison, qui n'allait plus l'être bientôt. Je ne voulais le lâcher, les larmes aux yeux, je le bécotais partout sur le visage. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il était aussi triste que moi.

- Tu vas me manquer Edward.

- Pas plus qu'à moi.

Mon père s'énerva et soupira.

- Bella on va manquer notre avion!

- Je t'aime Edward.

Je le lâchai enfin, mais avec difficulté.

- Va Bella, je te vois bientôt.

J'aurais tant aimé que ce soit vrai. Je montai dans la voiture observant Edward défilé à travers la vitre. Il ne bougeai pas tant que je pouvais être dans sa vu. Le voyage à été long jusqu'à notre nouvelle maison. On l'avait offerte à mon père en cadeau d'acceptation du poste. Elle était magnifique avec quatre chambres et deux salles de bains. Ma tristesse du moment s'estompa en apercevant la demeure.

- Tu auras ta propre salle de bain Bella.

- Merci papa.

Je le pris dans mes bras.

- Au fait je crois que je vais m'habituer à cette nouvelle vie.

Charlie me sourit, il était content que je ne m'en fasse pas pour autant. En réalité je lui cachais l'énorme peine que je possédais envers Edward. Je m'installai dans ma nouvelle chambre. Je sortis de mon sac la photo encadré de mon amoureux et je la posai sur la table de chevet.

Les semaines passèrent et j'avais toujours du mal à m'habituer. Mon père n'avait pas encore fait connecter l'internet, je ne pouvais prendre contact avec Edward. Charlie avait dit que dans six mois nous l'aurons, sept mois sans avoir de nouvelle d'Edward. Le soleil était de la parti depuis notre arrivé, il ne pleuvait que la nuit, quand ça arrivait.

Ce matin là, je me levai avec des nausées, je ne savais pas ce que j'avais et mon père travaillait. Je régurgitai le tout dans le bol de toilette. J'aurais tant aimé qu'Edward ait été là. Je me suis tout de même dit que ça allait passer, mais après une semaine sa continuait toujours. Je me déplaçai donc à la pharmacie pour me procurer un anti vomissement. Je passai devant les serviettes sanitaires et je me stoppai net, réfléchissant un instant. Je pris le calendrier de mon cellulaire et calculai mes dates. J'étais en retard de deux semaines, mais c'était impossible! J'abandonnai l'anti vomissement et j'optai pour un test de grossesse. Je savais que c'était impossible et que mon retard était dû surement à cause de mon stress à ne pas revoir Edward, mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

Une fois à la maison je m'enfermai à clé dans ma salle de bain. Je fis le test et attendis le résultat. À ma grande surprise, il était positif, je ne pouvais le croire, j'en fis un second immédiatement après le premier. Il l'était lui aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Je ne pouvais cacher ça à Charlie, il va finir par s'en rendre compte. Je vais devoir lui parler et avoir sa confiance et ça dès ce soir. Je devais surtout l'annoncer à Edward, je ne devais pas le laisser dans l'ignorance. Mon père m'avait strictement interdit de l'appeler et je ne le lui dirai certainement pas dans une lettre. Je ne voulais pas non plus attendre que l'internet soit accessible, j'en serais presqu'à la fin. Je vais devoir l'inviter à la maison ou y aller moi-même.

J'étais enceinte et je ne voulais le croire, mais comment étais-ce possible? Edward était un vampire, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait… J'effaçai immédiatement l'idée de ma tête. Je ne voulais pas penser à quoi ce bébé allait ressembler. Je me fis à l'idée d'être heureuse de porte son enfant, même si je me trouvais trop jeune. Je savais maintenant que je pourrais récupérer Edward et me marier avec lui. J'allais aussi devoir dire ce projet de mariage à mon père.

Le souper était prêt et on avait bien mangé. Charlie alla s'installé au salon et pour la première fois je m'y rendis moi aussi. Mon père me regarda un instant et n'en fit pas plus un plat, se disant surement que ma peine commençait à s'estomper.

- Papa, je dois te parler.

- Oui chérie?

- Edward me manque et je me demandais si je pouvais aller le voir ce week-end à Forks.

Il me regarda comme si j'avais crié meurtre.

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir Bella.

- Oui si tu veux, mais fait vite.

- Pourquoi?

- Je dois annoncer ma venue par une lettre et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'y rendre après le week-end.

- Oh! Au pire tu lui feras la surprise.

- D'accord.

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir.

- Ok.

Il tourna son regard vers l'écran du téléviseur, j'attendis la pause avant de lui parler.

- Papa? Es-tu de bonne humeur?

- Pourquoi?

- C'est pas tout, j'ai autre chose à te dire.

- Je vois, allez raconte!

- Je sais qu'on s'en est déjà parlé et que je t'avais dit que j'étais responsable, mais qu'en réalité je ne l'ai pas été et je m'en excuse.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Des garçons papa!

- Et alors?

- Je ne t'ai pas écouté, j'ai juré d'être sage et je ne l'ai pas été en couchant avec Edward.

- Tu étais consentante au moins?

- Oui, mais c'est pas là que je veux en venir.

Il me regarda sans me répondre, attendant une autre réponse de ma part. Je jouai avec mes cheveux.

- Il m'a mise enceinte et je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser.

Charlie se leva rouge de colère et monta le ton.

- Mais où avais-tu la tête Bella? Je comprends pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ce week-end. Tu l'as appris quand?

- Ce matin, j'ai fait un test et j'ai jugé t'en parler immédiatement.

Charlie se rassit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour les passés dans ses cheveux par la suite. Il me parla sans me regarder.

- Bella, je suis content que tu m'en aies parlé de suite, mais tu sais que tu ne peux vraiment pas le garder.

- Mais pourquoi?

Je me levai à mon tour, il venait de me faire de la peine, les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même sur mes joues.

- Tu n'as pas le droit papa, je suis prête à accepter les conséquences, Edward ou pas. Si c'est l'idée d'un nouveau bébé dans la maison qui te déçoit, je suis prête à déménager chez Edward pour te faire plaisir.

Il fini par me regarder.

- N'est pas là la question Bella, tu n'as même pas fini tes études et tu vas te sacrifié à une vie pauvre pour cet enfant. Crois-moi, ta mère l'a vécu et je ne veux pas d'un Edward souffrant comme moi.

- Cet enfant est celui d'Edward aussi, je sais qu'il m'aidera. Je n'abandonnerai pas mon amoureux!

- Tu n'en sais rien Bella. Il pourra te rejeter lorsque tu le lui apprendras.

- Non et je le sais.

- Pourquoi? Tu ne le sais pas Bella.

Je me rassis et baissai les yeux.

- Il m'a demandé en mariage quelques semaines avant notre départ et j'ai acceptée.

- Bella, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

- J'attendais qu'il te demande ma main. La veille où tu m'as annoncé que nous partions je lui avais donné ma réponse et je lui ai demandé d'aller te demander ma main, mais il a jugé que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

- Il a eu raison. Je suis désolé Bella, mais je ne peux te laisser aller le voir.

- Pourquoi?

- À cause de ta condition. Invite-le pour Noël et tu le lui diras.

- Mais, je ne peux pas attendre jusque là! Il me manque trop et je vais être énorme à Noël, même sur le point d'accoucher.

- Dis-toi que c'est ta punition à cette grossesse. Tu me mets vraiment dans le pétrin en ce moment Bella.

Je regardai Charlie d'un air mauvais et je montai à ma chambre claquant la porte. Je m'installai à mon bureau et commença à écrire ma lettre.

_Salut mon amour_

_Tu me manques tant et plus que tout, mon père m'interdit de te contacter par téléphone et je n'aurai pas internet avant novembre. Charlie m'a autorisé à t'inviter à la maison pour Noël, J'espère que tu viendras, emmène Alice avec toi, elle me manque tant. Je rêve à toi chaque nuit et même le jour. J'ai trop hâte de te revoir. Écris-moi vite!_

_Je t'aime Bella._

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que je reçus sa lettre, il avait fait vite. Il me manquait tellement et plus que tout. Ce qui me gardait en vie en ce moment était la venue de son bébé.

_Salut amour_

_Je suis content d'avoir enfin eut de tes nouvelles. Je suis désolé pour ce que ton père te fait subir. Sur que j'emmènerai Alice avec moi (rire) J'ai hâte de te revoir mon amour. Tu me manques tellement. Tu manques aussi à toute la famille._

_Vivement Noel a ce que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras froids._

_Je t'aime, Edward_

J'allai annoncer la nouvelle à mon père, j'étais trop heureuse qu'il vient pour Noël et Alice sera de la partit. Je remontai à ma chambre, j'entendis du bruit près de ma fenêtre et allai voir. Je l'ouvris et passai la tête à l'extérieur. Le seul truc que je trouvai à dire avait été le nom d'Edward. Il me manquait terriblement.


	2. Chapter 2

**J'attends vos reviews, à savoir si je continue**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward : 1ère partie**

Bella était parti depuis plus d'un mois et aujourd'hui j'avais reçu une lettre de sa part. J'avais commencé à désespéré à avoir de ses nouvelles. Je compris quand je vis que c'était de la faute de son père si elle ne m'en avait pas encore donnai. Je lui répondis presque immédiatement, je ne voulais pas la faire attendre pour ma réponse. Sept mois étaient très longs avant de pouvoir la revoir, surtout pour un vampire qui ne dort pas. J'allai voir Alice.

- Sœurette?

- Entre Edward!

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Bella.

Elle sauta de joie et me l'arracha des mains.

- Y'a rien d'écris Alice, elle veut juste nous inviter pour Noël toi et moi.

- Dis-lui oui, je veux y aller!

Elle sauta presqu'au plafond. Je sortis de sa chambre et j'allai rédiger sa lettre. Je pris ma plus belle écriture pour lui répondre. Je la lui envoyé le lendemain. Maintenant je connaissais son adresse, je pourrai aller la voir en cachette, sans bien sûr qu'elle-même m'aperçoive.

Je décidai d'y aller la semaine d'après, le jour où elle recevra ma lettre À mon arrivai je me cachai sur le toit, elle avait une jolie maison. Bella rentra d'une promenade d'avec des amis. Au moins elle avait réussis en s'en faire des nouveau. Elle fouilla dans la boite aux lettres, j'y vis la mienne. J'entendis mon amour monté au deuxième, je me flanqué sur le rebord de la fenêtre, j'entendis une voiture se garer dans l'allée, c'était Charlie, je me cachai. Une fois rentré je me remis en position d'espionnage. Elle ouvrait l'enveloppe, un large sourire aux lèvres. Après une minute elle courut au premier, je bloquai les pensées de son père et n'écoutai nullement leur conversation. Je ne voulais pas entrer dans leur intimité.

Bella remonta à sa chambre et je la vis se dirigé vers la fenêtre, je retournai sur le toit. J'entendis la fenêtre s'ouvrir.

- Edward!

J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait senti, je tendis l'oreille.

- Bizarre, ça doit être mon excitation à sa venue.

Elle referma la fenêtre. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir lui dire que j'étais réellement là. Son odeur me manquait, sa douceur aussi. Je me remis à sa fenêtre, Bella était assis sur son lit entrain de lire un bouquin. Je l'observai longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endormit pour la nuit. Je ne m'attardai pas à ses rêves. Je retournai chez moi.

À mon arrivé Alice me questionna.

- Elle t'a vu?

- Non, mais ça faillit. Elle m'a senti je crois.

- Ah bon?

- Au fait j'en sais rien. Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai besoin de réfléchir Alice.

- Comme tu veux.

Elle sortit de ma chambre, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait chercher Esmée. Alice avait deviné que j'avais besoin de calme et à chaque fois c'était Esmée qui s'en chargeait. Elle entra après avoir frappé.

- Edward?

- Quoi?

- Alice m'a conseillé de venir te voir.

- Ah cette Alice!

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Entre alors.

- Merci.

Elle s'installa sur mon divan et me regarda attendant que je débute la conversation, mais je n'en fis rien.

- Edward, tu es allé voir Bella c'est ça?

- Oui et je n'aurais pas dû.

- Effectivement, t'as une tête dur tu sais.

Je souris. Elle savait s'y prendre avec nous.

- Bella me manque Esmée.

- Je sais, tu vas la revoir bientôt et tu le sais.

- Oui et j'ai trop hâte.

- Votre mariage? Il est toujours en projet?

- Oui, je vais demander sa main à Charlie à Noël.

- C'est une bonne idée!

- Oui, moi aussi je trouve. Tu crois Esmée qu'il acceptera de me la laisser?

- Oh Edward! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je crois que tout va bien ce passé.

- Merci Esmée.

Je pris ma mère adoptive dans mes bras et je l'embrassai sur la joue.

- T'es une vrai mère tu sais.

- Merci, mais ça me fait plaisir de l'être.

Elle rit, je la suivis. Elle se leva et avant de sortir elle me lança.

- Pas de bêtise Edward et ne retourne pas là bas avant Noël.

- Je te le promets Esmée.

Elle sortit de ma chambre et Alice y entra.

- Edward je ne vois plus le futur de Bella.

- Pardon?

- Tu as bien entendu, plus rien à propos d'elle.

- Excuse-moi je reviens.

Je tassai ma sœur et je repartis en Californie, m'assurer que Bella était encore bel et bien vivante. À mon arrivé elle dormait paisiblement, elle marmonnait mon nom. Je n'en fis donc pas un plat et je retournai à la villa. Je cru seulement que la distance et le temps depuis que nous l'avons pas vu avait causé cette perte à Alice. Je la pris par le bras.

- La prochaine fois garde tes trucs pour toi. Elle va très bien.

- Comme tu veux.

Je retournai à ma chambre. Les mois qui ont suivit avaient étés longs. Il ne restait que deux jours avant d'aller lui rendre visite. Alice et moi magasinions pour un cadeau à Bella. Les magasins étaient bondés de monde. Alice trouva de la papeterie.

- Regarde Edward, elle est jolie non, comme ça elle pourra t'écrire avec du beau papier.

Je lui arrachai le matériel et le remis à sa place.

- Je ne repartirai pas sans elle Alice, je vais l'épouser et tu le sais.

- Avant d'avoir l'accord de son père elle aura le temps de t'écrire plusieurs lettres.

Elle reprit la papeterie et continua.

- Tu sais autant que moi qu'il ne te donnera pas son accord à Noël.

- Et alors? Je t'ai dit que je ne repartirai pas sans elle, ça veut dire que je resterai là bas jusqu'au mariage.

- Edward, sois un peu sérieux, y'a plein de soleil là bas, tu ne dureras pas trois jours sans aller dehors et tu le sais autant que moi.

- Pour Bella je suis prêt à risquer le coup.

- Fais à ta tête comme d'habitude, et moi je prends ce papier.

Alice partit payer ses achats. Je cherchai toujours mon cadeau. Après une heure de recherche j'optai pour une carte de souhait, j'allais lui écrire le plus beau des poèmes à son égare. De toute façon elle détestait que je dépense pour elle. Alice me regarda avec de grands yeux.

- C'est tout?

- Oui, elle n'aime pas que je dépense.

- Comme tu veux.

Nous retournâmes à la villa, je préparai ma valise, Alice aussi. Notre avion était pour demain matin. J'avais de plus en plus hâte de la revoir. À notre arrivé à l'aéroport Charlie vint nous cherché, j'étais déçu de ne pas y voir Bella.

- Chef Swan ou est Bella?

- Appelle-moi pas chef, juste Charlie. Bella est resté à la maison pour les préparatifs.

- Oh! Je vois.

- Nous serons bientôt à la maison, je sais qu'elle te manque Edward.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

Une fois arrivé, Charlie prit nos valises, ce qui était gentil de sa part, et les monta dans une chambre vide. J'entrai suivi d'Alice. La maison était très jolie, mais je ne vis pas Bella à l'entré. Son père l'héla.

- Bella nous sommes arrivés!

Je la vis sortir de la cuisine, elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge ample avec un par-dessus noir en laine.

- Edward!

Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je l'embrassai longuement.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué amour et tu es si jolie aujourd'hui.

- Merci, Alice tu m'as tellement manqué.

Elle alla la prendre dans ses bras.

- À moi aussi Bella.

Charlie redescendit.

- Papa tu veux t'occuper d'Alice, je dois parler à Edward.

- Maintenant Bella?

Il avait l'air surpris de sa demande.

- Mieux vaut maintenant que plus tard.

- Comme tu veux, viens Alice je vais te faire visiter.

Ma sœur suivit Charlie _**Je me demande bien ce qu'elle te veut**_ Je lui souris. Bella me prit la main et m'emmena dans la bibliothèque.

- Viens Edward, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Tu veux annuler le mariage?

- Non, c'est pas ça.

J'avais eu chaud un instant, mais vraiment je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, j'approchai une chaise et je m'assis devant elle, je lui pris les mains et je les embrassai.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella.

- À moi aussi. Mais je dois te parler de quelque chose. Ne te fâche pas surtout.

- Pourquoi je me fâcherais?

- À cause de mon père.

- Je vois et de quoi tu veux me parler?

Bella se leva et je reculai ma chaise pour lui laisser plus de place. Je me levai à sa demande. Elle retira son par-dessus et le déposa sur le fauteuil. Bella prit ma main et la posa sur son ventre. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réalisé où elle voulait en venir, mais je sentis plusieurs coups dans ma paume. Je sursautai et baissai mes yeux. Je contemplai son ventre rond un long moment et je me mis à le caresser. Je relevai les yeux, je la contemplai avec questionnement.

- Bella, mais tu es enceinte!

- Ton cadeau de Noël Edward.

- Il est... de moi!

J'en étais ébahit, je ne comprenais plus rien, comment aurais-je pu lui faire ça?

- Oui Edward.

- Et tu l'as gardé?

- Oui, pourquoi pas?

Je l'as prit par le bras et l'emmena dans le fond de la pièce, une panique me prit soudain.

- À quoi as-tu pensée Bella? On ne sait même pas ce que c'est, de ce qu'il va devenir.

- Il est de toi Edward et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fâcherais.

- Je me fâche parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres hommes. Je ne suis pas un humain Bella, mais un vampire et _ce_ bébé, n'est peut être pas ce que tu crois.

- Oui je le sais, il me parle figure-toi!

Elle partit en sanglot, je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire.

- Il te parle?

- Oui, il me parle de toi, il sait qui tu es. Il a hâte de te voir.

- Bella, cette chose va peut être te tuer en naissant et c'est ce que je ne veux pas.

- Il est mon bébé et il est de toi! Le pire qu'il peut arriver est qu'il te ressemble et tu comprends très bien dans quel sens je le figure.

- C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Qu'il te morde et que tu deviennes comme moi.

-Et alors? C'est pas ce que tu veux? Moi oui!

Je soupirai. Elle sortit de la pièce.

- Attends Bella c'est pas ce que….

Je savais qu'elle ne m'entendait plus, mais Alice oui.

- Edward qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

- Ou est Charlie?

- À l'épicerie, il vient de partir.

- Bella est enceinte Alice.

- Nom d'un chien! Elle a osé te faire ça!

- De moi Alice! C'est mon bébé qu'elle porte.

- Mais comment est-ce possible? Tu es... nous sommes vampires.

- À croire qu'une humaine peut procréer avec un vampire.

- Oh mon Dieu!

- Oui.

- Pourquoi est-elle partie?

- Je lui ai fait de la peine, car je ne la veux pas en vampire.

- Elle veut se transformer?

- Oui, et c'est ce qui va arriver si le bébé la mord.

- Oh! Va la rejoindre, elle est dans sa chambre.

- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée.

Je sortis de la bibliothèque et montai à la chambre de Bella, je toquai avant d'entrer.

- Amour? Je suis désolé!

Elle se retourna pour me contemplai, elle avait encore les yeux plein d'eau.

- Sincèrement ne m'en veux pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je t'aime et je veux ce bébé.

Je lui essuyai les larmes avec mon pouce. Elle me regarda se demandant surement si je lui mentais.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Oui, du coup, c'est un bon point pour te demander en mariage à ton père.

- Juste pour cela?

- Non, je veux ce bébé, j'y ai réfléchis. Mets-toi à ma place, en tant que vampire. Je suis un monstre Bella, un monstre spécial, mais j'en suis quand même un et le bébé que tu portes en est surement un aussi.

- Oui je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

- Et en plus, les soupçons à mon égard vont diminuer en tant que vampire.

- Oui.

- Je t'aime Bella et ce bébé est un magnifique cadeau. Il est pour quand?

- Dans une semaine.

- Bientôt?

- Oui.

Je me penchai pour embrasser son ventre, j'entendis le bébé dans ma tête. _**Je ne suis pas méchant papa, je suis un bon fils. **_Je me relevai et je regardai Bella.

- Tu connais le sexe?

- Non je veux la surprise.

- Et si moi je te le disais, ça n'en serait plus une?

- Tu le sais?

- Oui, le bébé vient de me le dire.

- Tu lis ses pensées?

- À croire oui.

- Dis-moi Edward, je veux savoir!

- T'es sûr?

- Oui, venant de toi je suis prête à le savoir.

- C'est un garçon!

Elle me serra dans ses bras et puis m'embrassa longuement.

- Au repas je demande ta main à ton père, je ne pars pas d'ici sans toi!

- Oh Edward!

Je l'embrassai à mon tour. On toqua à la porte.

- Entre papa.

- Bella ou est…

Charlie me regarda et je savais qu'il avait trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait.

- Oh! Il est au courant à ce que je vois.

- Oui et je suis très heureux.

- Tant mieux pour toi Edward. Bella on va manger dans dix minutes.

- D'accord papa.

Charlie sortit de la chambre.

- Le moment opportun approche.

- Oui.

Je me relevai et aidai Bella à se lever. Nous descendîmes à la cuisine, Alice y était déjà.

- Nous sommes que nous quatre?

- Oui, Bella voulait ça tranquille.

Je regardai Bella.

- Ta mère est au courant pour le bébé?

- Oui, mais elle ne l'a pas autant pris que Charlie.

- Oh!

Bella se servit une assiette, je fis de même pour cacher les apparences, ainsi qu'Alice. Le début du repas se fit en silence, je le brisai au bout de quelques minutes.

- Charlie?

- Oui mon garçon?

- Je peux vous demander la main de votre fille?

Je le regardai puis regardai Bella. Je vis qu'ils se regardèrent, Bella rougissait, à croire qu'il était déjà au courant.

- J'attendais ce moment Edward. Bella m'en avait glissé mot quand elle avait appris pour le bébé, elle n'avait pas eut le choix, pour ne pas que je la force à s'en séparer. C'est ce qui m'a fait penser à ce qu'elle le garde, devinant que tu voudrais de ce bébé.

Je regardai Bella, je lui souris. Effectivement il était au courant.

- Tu as ma bénédiction Edward.

- Merci monsieur!

- C'est pour quand?

- Pour l'été.

- C'est bien.

Charlie regarda Alice.

- Félicitations Alice tu vas être tante, le premier non?

- Oui effectivement, mais je suis la seule à être au courant pour le moment.

- Oui, bien sûr!

Ma sœur se leva et me demanda d'aller la rejoindre à l'extérieur.

- Excusez-moi une minute.

- Évidemment!

Je me levai et alla la rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alice?

- Je comprends pourquoi je ne vois plus Bella.

- Et?

- Le bébé!

- Évidemment!

- Comme les loups garous.

- Tu veux prévenir la famille pour mon bébé?

- Avec plaisir Edward.

Elle sortit son portable. Je retournai à l'intérieur. Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille. Bella avait adoré nos cadeaux et ceux de son père. Nous passions la nuit chez elle. En plein milieux de la nuit j'allai rejoindre Bella dans sa chambre. J'entrai sans frappai. Elle dormait à point fermé Je lui caressai les cheveux, elle bougea.

- Amour tu dors?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me fit un sourire.

- Oh Edward! Tu es venu me rejoindre.

- Bien sûr, je ne pouvais te laisser seule sachant que tu étais à deux pas de ma chambre.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi et plus que tout.

Je déposai une main sur son ventre, le bébé me donnait des coups dedans. Je souris.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là depuis le début.

- C'est mon père qui n'a pas voulu.

- Je sais Bella, mais j'en suis tout de même désolé.

Je lui embrassai le coup et descendis jusqu'à sa poitrine. Bella frissonna et me repoussa.

- Edward je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi?

- Si tu ne tiens pas à m'accoucher toi-même, tu devrais t'abstenir. Mon médecin l'as dit.

- Tu vois un médecin?

J'étais surpris, donc elle savait à quoi s'en tenir.

- Oui et j'ai même vu le bébé à l'écho.

- Tu crois pas que t'as prit un risque?

- Non, pourquoi?

- Réfléchis Bella, ton bébé est pas comme tous les autres et si le docteur avait vu autre chose qu'un bébé!

- Edward, tu….

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase.

- Bella?

Son visage se crispa, elle serra ma main et souffla.

- J'ai mal Edward.

Bella se tenait le ventre à deux mains.

- Je reviens, tu veux ton père?

- Non Alice, va chercher Alice! Mon père va m'emmener à l'hôpital et je veux pas y aller.

- Oui je te comprends.

Alice entra sans que j'aille la chercher. Elle nous avait surement entendues.

- On me demande?

Elle se figea à la vue de Bella.

- Oh!

Ma sœur me regarda.

- Elle va avoir le bébé?

- J'en suis pas sûr, elle dit qu'elle a mal.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Carlisle?

- Oui fait, il va pouvoir nous aider.

Je sortis de la chambre de Bella et alla dans sa salle de bain, par chance, elle concordait avec sa chambre, un avantage envers Charlie, qui avait la sienne à l'autre bout du couloir. Je revins avec un bol et un linge humide. Bella criait de plus en plus.

- Edward ça fait de plus en plus mal.

- Je sais amour, Alice essaie d'avoir Carlisle.

- Je l'ai! Tiens Edward.

Elle me passa le téléphone.

- Carlisle, j'ai un problème.

- Alice m'a dit que le bébé arrivait.

- Là oui, je crois que j'en suis sûr, Bella a mal!

- D'accord, demande à Alice de la surveiller, qu'elle regarde les contractions en touchant son ventre, s'il est dur c'est qu'elle en a une.

- D'accord. Alice reste avec Bella et vérifie les contractions en touchant sa dureté.

- Oui Edward.

Je revins à mon père.

- Et ensuite?

- Toi tu attrape ce qui sort Edward! Tu vas me rendre un énorme service et ainsi qu'à Bella en faisant cela. Vérifie avec tes doigts à l'intérieur pour la dilatation.

- Mais comment?

- Tu calcules, dix centimètres, elle est prête à accoucher.

- D'accord.

- Je dois te laisser, je te fais confiance fils.

Il raccrocha et je déposai le portable sur la table de nuit. Bella criait de plus en plus. J'espérais que Charlie ne se réveille pas.

- Edward qu'est-ce que tu fiches? J'ai mal.

- Tu veux aller à l'hôpital?

- Non, c'est toi que je veux. Carlisle s'en vient?

- Non, il m'a demandé de le faire.

J'étais nerveux et je devais réussir cet accouchement.

- Bella?

Elle se mit à crier.

- Si tu dois le faire, fais-le, mais reste pas planté là!

Je me déplaçai à ses pieds et je vérifiai sa dilatation, elle en était à trois. Alice lui épongea le front. Bella transpirait et criait toujours de plus belle. La nuit s'acheva pratiquement, on voyait l'aurore à l'horizon. Bella en était pratiquement à dix. Un cri de douleur surgit.

- Ahhhh! Edward! Ça pousse trop!

Je regardai Alice.

- Je crois qu'elle est prête à accoucher.

- Oui effectivement.

Je me plaçai pour pouvoir attraper mon bébé.

- Quand t'as une contraction Bella tu pousses.

Je sentis qu'elle poussait de toutes ses forces.

- Encore Bella!

Elle poussa de nouveau.

- Je vois la tête! Pousse amour!

Elle poussa fort et j'attrapai ce qui en sorti. Avec mes dents j'en coupai le cordon. Le petit se mit à pleurer. Je souris à la vue de ce petit être. Il était si mignon. Bella ouvrit la bouche.

- Donne-le-moi Edward!

J'hésitai avant de lui répondre.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Bella.

- Pourquoi?

Me demanda Alice.

- Il pourrait la mordre.

- Et?

- Alice réfléchis, pense à Charlie.

- De toute façon il va la perdre après ton mariage.

- Je sais.

Bella tendait les bras. J'hésitai encore à le lui donner.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le prendre.

- Aussi sûr que toi tu ne veux pas que je me transforme.

- J'ai une idée Bella. Je te ramène à Forks après avoir demander l'autorisation à ton père et à la maison je te donne le bébé et tu pourras devenir l'une des nôtres.

- Tu es sérieux, je peux être comme vous?

Elle sourit et me regarda plein d'espoir.

- Je veux que tu me transforme Edward.

Je ne m'entendais pas à celle-là.

- Bella, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Ou est la différence? Ton fils ou toi y'en a pas!

- Je sais, mais je ne m'en sens pas la force de le faire.

- Je suis prête à attendre de prendre le bébé jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à me transformer.

- Non Bella, ne fait pas ça.

- Ok, comme tu veux. Tu te débrouilles avec le petit, moi je reste avec mon père.

Je savais qu'elle me faisait du chantage et elle savait que j'allais supplier à sa demande.

- Ok Bella, je te transformerai, après notre mariage.

Elle soupira.

- Comme tu veux, je suis prête à attendre pour ça.

On frappa à la porte, Charlie c'était réveillé. Je donnai mon fils à Alice et j'allai ouvrir.

- Entrez Charlie.

- Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. On me criait dans les oreilles.

J'allai chercher le bébé.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve Charlie Bella à accoucher cette nuit.

Il vint pour le prendre et je l'en empêchai. Il n'en fit pas un froid.

- Oh! C'est toi qui as fait ça Edward?

- Oui avec l'aide de mon père au téléphone.

- Bravo!

Je remis le petit à Alice.

- Je peux vous parler en privé Charlie?

- Oui bien sûr.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre, je fermai la porte.

- Si vous voulez, je peux ramener Bella et le bébé à la villa.

- Pardon?

- Je vous propose de vous débarrasser du petit, je les ramène tous les deux avec moi.

- J'en sais rien Edward. Je ne crois pas…

- Croyez-moi, vaut mieux.

- Pourquoi?

- Vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus.

- Si tu le dis. Je te donne mon accord alors.

- Merci Charlie, c'est Bella qui m'a supplié.

- Oh! Alors là c'est différent.

Charlie descendit à la cuisine, je retournai dans la chambre.

- Bella tu rentres avec moi à la maison.

Elle me sourit de ses dents. Je repris mon fils et m'approcha de Bella avec. Elle le contempla avec passion.

- Il est trop mignon Edward.

- Tu lui avais trouvé un nom déjà?

- Non pas sans toi mon amour.

- Oh! Choisis le toi!

- T'es sûr?

- Oui.

- J'avais songé à Charles-Edward, à cause de mon père et de toi.

- Oui j'adore, c'est bien.

J'embrassai Bella sur le front. Je contemplai mon fils avec passion. Il avait déjà toutes ses dents, aussi reluisantes que les miennes, surement la raison à laquelle je pensais qu'il pouvait être dangereux envers Bella. Charles-Edward me ressemblait beaucoup, il avait le teint pâle, mais les joues rosés. Son cœur battait, mais je ne sentais pas l'odeur du sang, je crois qu'il en avait pas, c'était plutôt du venin qui circulait dans son corps qui faisait battre son cœur. Mon fils avait mes yeux et la couleur de mes cheveux, mais il ressemblait à Bella du nez et de la bouche. Je le contemplai longuement, jusqu'à ce que Bella me dérange.

- Edward?

- Oui amour?

Je la regardai de tout sourire.

- Il mange quoi d'après toi?

Là était la question à laquelle je ne pouvais répondre. On ne savait rien de cet enfant miracle, nous allons devoir le découvrir à fur et à mesure.

- Je ne sais pas. J'imagine du sang, vu qu'il…

J'arrêtai ma phrase, Bella me fixait drôlement.

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi il boirait du sang au lieu du lait?

- Bella, ce n'est qu'une supposition, on va essayer les deux. On commencera par le lait si tu veux.

Elle sourit. Charles-Edward se mit à pleurer. On frappa à la porte au même moment. Charlie y faufila sa tête.

- Vous avez faim les enfants? Je peux vous apporter votre déjeuner!

- Oui papa, ce serait gentil.

Je me levai.

- Je descends avec vous Charlie, fiston à faim.

Je remis mon fils à Alice et je suivis Charlie à la cuisine. Je pris un biberon dans le frigo, que Charlie avait dû préparer ce matin. Je remontai à la chambre et donnai le lait à Alice. Le petit n'en voulait pas et se remit à crier de plus belle.

- C'est du sang Bella qu'il veut et nous n'en n'avons pas avec nous.

Je regardai ma sœur.

- Trouves-moi-en!

- D'accord.

Elle sortit par la fenêtre après m'avoir remit le bébé, par la suite Charlie entra avec le plateau et le déposa sur le bureau à l'entré. Je le passai à Bella, qui avala le tout en un rien de temps. Je souris. Charles Edward pleurait toujours. Bella observait son fils, j'avais une impression qu'elle avait une envie folle de le toucher.

- Tu veux le caresser chérie?

Elle me sourit, son visage s'illumina.

- Oui, j'aimerais.

Je m'approchai d'elle et lui montra l'enfant. Bella déposa un doigt sur la minuscule main de notre fils.

- Oh, il est froid!

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, comme toi. Il est vampire que plus qu'humain.

Bella lui caressa la main, le petit se calma. J'en étais surpris.

- Je crois Bella que lorsqu'il aura bu, il n'y aura pas de problème à ce que tu le prennes.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, je t'en fais la promesse.

Alice apparut par la fenêtre.

- Tiens Edward.

Je pris le biberon métallique et le donna au bébé. Il le but au complet. Un rot suivit, il était plein. Je le tendis par la suite à sa mère. Alice se figea.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward?

- T'inquiète Alice tout vas aller.

- Si tu le dis.

Bella le prit soigneusement dans ses bras, elle le contempla avec amour.

- Edward! Il est si léger!

- Moi je ne le sens pratiquement pas.

Nous rîmes tous les trois. Bella était heureuse et je le voyais. Nous avons quittés Charlie le lendemain, Bella se sentait prête à partir. Le voyage en avion avait été plus rapide que Bella l'avait senti. À notre arrivé Emmett et Jasper étaient à la chasse. Esmée nous accueillit comme si nous nous n'étions pas vue depuis un an. Carlisle lui avait fait la surprise pour le bébé et lui-même était surpris de voir Bella à la villa.

- Bella! Quelle surprise! Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien merci!

- Content que tu sois revenue avec Edward.

- Moi aussi, je ne voulais pas empêcher Edward de voir son fils.

- Oh! Il est où?

Alice va arriver bientôt avec, il avait soif.

- Oh.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras et je l'embrassai sur le front. Alice me remit le bébé.

- Merci.

Je le tendis à Esmée. Elle le prit avec joie.

- Oh Edward! Il est trop mignon. C'est toute une surprise d'être revenue avec ta famille au complet.

- Oui, Bella l'a eut une semaine plus tôt. Tu veux nous le garder un moment?

Elle sourit, je compris qu'elle le voulait. Je montai à ma chambre avec Bella. Elle s'assit sur le lit, je me plaçai à côté d'elle. Elle avait l'air soucieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella?

- Je ne me sens pas chez moi, mon père me manque.

- Tu veux y retourner? Je ne t'en voudrais pas tu sais.

- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est le fait qu'il ne soit plus à Forks. Il a grandement changé depuis le déménagement. Il a prit soin de moi pendant ma grossesse et je l'ai quitté si brusquement.

- Oh Bella! Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi tout ça.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose, je sais pas, aller dehors peut-être?

- Non Edward, c'est toi que je veux. Je veux être comme toi.

Je la lâchai.

- Bella on en a déjà parlé, après le mariage j'ai dit et je te promets que je m'en chargerai.

- Je sais, j'ai trop hâte tu sais.

- Oui, je m'en doute.

Elle se leva et alla se planter devant le miroir, elle se contempla longuement. Ne réagissant plus, je me levai et allai me planter derrière elle. Je l'embrassai dans le cou.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Moi aussi Edward.

Je voyais qu'elle était malheureuse en ce moment, elle pleurait en silence. Je continuai mes baisers et je la pris dans mes bras et alla la déposer sur le lit. Elle ne me lâcha pas le cou, je la dépris lui retenant les mains sur le lit. Je me penchai pour embrasser son cou. Je passai mes lèvres froides sur celui-ci, Bella frissonna. Un moment j'hésitai, mes dents touchant la peau frêle de Bella. Je les plantai finalement dans sa gorge, mes mains agrippèrent l'arrière de son cou et sa tête. Elle eut un cri de douleur.

- Edward!

Je tombai dans une transe infernale, son sang coula dans ma gorge et mon venin entra dans ses veines. J'étais en extase et je devais trouver le courage de la lâchai, mais je n'en étais pas capable. Bella criait de douleur. On ouvra la porte de ma chambre à la volé.

- Edward tu vas la tuée! Lâche-là immédiatement!

Alice me poussa fortement, je fracassai la fenêtre de ma chambre et je tombai sur le sol. Carlisle y entra.

- Edward qu'as-tu fait?

Je ne trouvais pas le courage de parler, j'étais encore sous l'effet de l'extase. Je fixais le lit et la fille étendue dessus, Carlisle lui prit le pouls en me regardant amèrement. Je fini par être capable de parler.

- J'ai voulu la transformer.

- Et tu as réussis Edward elle est en phase de mutation. Mais où avais-tu la tête à le faire s'en m'en parler.

- Je suis désolé!

- Si Alice ne t'aurais pas arrêté, tu l'aurais tué Edward!

- Non, je n'aurais pas fait ça!

Je me relevai, j'étais fâché après mon père.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué Carlisle!

- Grâce à Alice! Crois-moi fils, tu l'aurais tué sinon.

Je le regardai amèrement et je m'approchai de Bella. Elle souffrait et elle criait. Le venin faisait effet.

- Ma tête me brûle!

Je ne pouvais la regardai souffrir ainsi, je caressai sa main et sortis de ma chambre. Je partis chasser le temps que le pire de la transformation passa.


	3. Chapter 3

Les reviews sont les bienvenue! Merci de me lire.

* * *

**Bella : 2e partie**

Edward était revenu auprès de moi depuis trois jours, il m'avait tellement manqué, je lui avais terriblement manqué. Notre fils était trop mignon, j'étais heureuse qu'il ait été là pour l'accouchement. Edward l'avait lui-même mit au monde. Depuis mon retour à Forks, je déprime, probablement un coup de baby blues. Mon père me manquait terriblement, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Probablement dû au fait que nous étions loin l'un de l'autre, je l'ai quitté si abruptement et j'en étais désolé.

Edward demanda à Esmée de s'occuper de Charles-Edward le temps que nous soyons seuls un peu. Nous montions à sa chambre et je m'assis sur le lit, j'étais encore plus déprimé. Je me rendis au miroir pour me contempler, Edward ne voulait pas me transformer maintenant, il voulait attendre après le mariage. Cela me choquait un peu, mais il avait raison. Il vint s'installer derrière moi et m'embrassa dans le cou, j'en frissonnai chaque fois, il me prit par la suite dans ses bras et me posa sur lit se mettant par-dessus moi, je ne voulais le lâcher et il me força à le faire. Mon amour m'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou. D'un coup je sentis une douleur atroce dans mon cou, il venait de me mordre. Ça faisait terriblement mal. En un instant je regrettai de lui avoir demandé ça. Je lui en voulais terriblement.

- Edward!

Je me mis à crier de plus belle. J'entendis Alice, enfin je crois que c'était elle. Un bruit assourdissant retentit et je ne sentis plus le poids d'Edward sur moi. On lui criait des bêtises, je réussis à dire qu'une seule phrase.

- Ma tête me brûle!

Je pensais tout ce que je voulais dire. _**Non il n'y ait pour rien. C'est ma faute! C'est moi qui l'aie voulu. Carlisle! Ne le punis pas!**_ Je savais qu'il ne m'entendait pas. Je sentis une main froide sur la mienne et puis l'odeur d'Edward s'estompa à mon nez. _**Non Edward! T'en va pas! J'ai besoin de toi! Ne me laisse pas seule!**_ J'étais sûr que je pleurais, mais en réalité je ne pouvais en être certaine. J'avais mal et terriblement. Ma tête me brulait à n'en plus finir.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps tout cela allait durer. Je regrettais l'idée de devenir vampire. Mon fils me manquait, j'avais peur de ne pas m'en sortir. Les brulures à l'intérieur de mon corps commençaient. Le venin faisait son travail, commençant par mes orteils et allant dans mes pieds. J'avais l'impression qu'on me crématoriait vivante. La douleur se propageait dans mon corps très lentement étant terriblement souffrante. J'étais sûr que je criais, qu'Alice et Carlisle m'entendaient, j'étais sûr qu'ils étaient encore là, mais je ne sentais toujours pas la présence d'Edward. Je sentis mon dos se casser en deux par en arrière, mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans du marbre. Je pouvais entendre Alice et Carlisle, j'en étais sûr.

- Alice retient là! Elle est trop en transe!

Je sentis un poids lourd me retenir les bras serré contre mes côtes. La brulure était rendue dans mes genoux. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais mourir maintenant. Alice ne me lâcha pas. J'ai cru que mes paroles aient étés entendu. Je criai de toutes mes forces.

- Non, j'en peux plus, je souffre. Edward non!

Je voulais Edward, mais j'avais de la misère à formuler ma demande, Alice me serra encore plus fort. Carlisle vint l'aider, à croire que je voulais me débattre. Je le pensais fortement pourtant, je réalisai que je le faisais vraiment.

- Edward, je veux Edward! Lâche-moi Alice!

- Mais comment a-t-elle pu...

Carlisle avait l'air surpris de ma demande. Je me débattais de plus belle. Je soufrais encore plus, la brulure me brula les cuisses.

- Je veux Edward! Carlisle!

- Alice, Bella est réellement consciente, elle n'a pas sombré dans un coma, va chercher Edward, il faut qu'il la morde à nouveau.

- Tu ne peux pas le faire toi?

- Non, va chercher Edward!

J'étais consciente d'après Carlisle et je ne le devrais pas. Il me parla sachant que je pouvais l'entendre.

- Bella? Tu m'entends?

- Oui Carlisle, j'ai mal, fait quelque chose!

- Je ne peux rien faire Bella, le venin est déjà dans ton sang.

- Je veux Edward.

- Alice est partie le chercher.

Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus, je lui en voulais terriblement. Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il attendrait après le mariage. Ma poitrine était en feu. Je sentis l'odeur d'Edward.

- Edward!

- Bella?

- Je soufre Edward, que m'as-tu fait?

- Non, elle est consciente. C'est ta faute Alice, je savais que je m'y prenais de la bonne façon.

- Désolé Edward, mais j'étais sûr que tu allais la tuer.

Je me sentis comme si je brulais vive, je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais soulagé du fait qu'Edward était auprès de moi. Je ne voyais rien depuis le début, le néant et le noir total. Je voulais un calment, je voulais du soulagement.

- Edward j'en peux plus, fais quelque chose!

- Edward mord là de nouveau.

- Mais…

- Mord là! elle sombrera surement dans l'inconscience.

Je sentis les doigts froids de mon fiancé sur mon poignet et je sentis une pression dans ma peau, indolore. Je ne sentais pas la morsure. Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade et je sentis la brulure augmenter d'un coup et je criai plus fort que d'habitude. Je sentis ma nouvelle famille s'éloigner. La brulure était plus intense. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je sombrai dans le noir, plus aucun son autour de moi.

Je sentis finalement mon cœur s'arrêter, j'entendis un bébé pleurer au loin, une chose que je n'aurais pu entendre avant ma morsure. J'avais les yeux fermer, je ne voyais rien, mais une odeur formidable me monta au nez, elle ressemblait à celle d'Edward, mais en plus prononcé. J'entendis sa voix, une voix magnifique.

- Bella, mon amour?

J'ouvris les yeux, je vis le plafond et ses détails. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Ma vue était extraordinaire. Une douceur tiède me toucha la main, je tournai mon regard vers celle-ci. C'était Edward. Je fus surprise à sa vue, il était plus que magnifique. Je sautai de mon emplacement et en une pirouette je me retrouvai à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- Bella c'est moi!

Je le regardai longuement et je fini par lui sourire.

- Je sais, tu es si différent de ma vie humaine.

- Oui, nous les vampires ne voyons pas de la même façon. Tu es plus forte aussi. Ton odorat est plus fin et ta vue aussi.

- Oui, j'ai vue.

Il rit. Je lui souris.

- Tu sens autres chose Edward, le lilas et le miel avec autre chose. Tu sens vraiment bon.

- Merci amour.

Je me touchai la gorge, j'avais une drôle de sensation à l'intérieur, fatigante.

- Ça me brûle Edward, dans la gorge.

- C'est que t'as soif Bella, il va falloir que tu chasses.

- Moi chassé? Y'en ai pas question!

Il rit encore, ça m'énervait.

- Y'a rien de drôle là dedans Edward! Je ne veux juste pas chasser, ça ma l'air vulgaire.

- Mais Bella, tu n'auras pas le choix.

- Je m'en fiche. Tu attraperas la proie pour moi c'est tout.

Edward soupira, je crois que je commençais à l'énerver. J'en faisais vraiment pas un plat, l'idée de chasser me dégoutait, ce n'était pas humain. Je réfléchis un instant à ma réflexion. Au bout du compte je n'en étais plus un.

- Comme tu voudras Edward, si je dois chasser, je le ferai.

- T'as changé d'avis?

- Ben, je dois t'avouer quand tant que vampire je le ferai, mais je ne le veux pas. C'est pas humain, c'est dégoutant!

Il soupira de nouveau.

- Justement Bella, tu n'es plus un humain.

- Oh! Je crois que t'as raison.

J'étais vraiment bouleversé de cette transformation, surtout de la façon comment Edward s'y avait prit. Il m'avait carrément pris par surprise. Je l'avais souhaité pourtant. Mes phrases n'étaient plus cohérentes maintenant, je ne savais même plus ce que je disais, tout sortait de ma bouche sans que j'y réfléchisse. Ma voix était grandement différente, elle sonnait magique à mes oreilles. Je n'avais pas touché à Edward depuis mon réveil, il se tenait à dix mètres devant moi, m'observant à savoir si j'allais faire un faut pas. Il n'avait pas osé me toucher encore, craintif que je l'attaque. Les Cullen m'en avait parlé il y avait quelques mois. On dit des nouveau né qu'ils ne pensent qu'à s'abreuver, pouvant même attaquer leur créateur ou autres vampires dès leurs réveils, à cause de ses changement inattendu. Pour le moment je ne me sentais pas comme eux, je ne voulais pas attaquer Edward, je ne voulais pas aller chasser, j'en n'avais pas envie. Ma gorge me brulait mais pas plus que ça. Ma préparation à tout ça m'avait peut être renforcé, je l'espérais.

Edward me fixait toujours, attendant que je réagisse, mais je ne fis rien. Je restai là à rien faire, attendant que lui réagisse. Il ouvrit ses bras et me sourit, je le contemplai, ne sachant pas si je devais m'y faufiler. Me testait-il? Je n'en savais rien. Je voulu me passer la main des les cheveux, mais je l'avais déjà fait à la fin de ma réflexion. Ça me faisait bizarre, la sensation de la vitesse de mon membre me rendait encore plus inhumaine. Je réalisai vraiment que j'étais vampire. J'étais maintenant comme Edward. Je fini par lui sourire, il ouvrit ses bras encore plus grand. Je réalisai qu'il voulait vraiment que je m'y faufile. Je courus et me jeta dans ses bras. Il faillit tomber à la renverse. Sa peau n'était plus gelé, mais tiède.

- Doucement Bella, tu ne contrôle pas encore tes réflexes.

- Oh Edward! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse!

- Et toi tu en as mis du temps à réagir.

Je le regardai dans le fond de ses yeux couleur miel.

- Je réflexionnais, figure-toi, sur ma condition nouvelle.

- Tu es si magnifique! À part tes yeux tu es parfaite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux?

Je le regardai plus profondément.

- Ils sont écarlates, mais dans quelques mois la couleur aura totalement disparu.

- Oh! C'est vrai j'étais au courant de ce détail affreux.

Il sourit. Edward m'empoigna le visage et me donna un baiser plus passionnant qu'il ne l'avait été durant ma vie humaine. Je ne lui faisais plus cet effet de souffrance à se retenir pour ne pas me blesser.

- Je t'attire toujours autant? J'aurais cru que tu te serais lassé de moi Edward.

- Jamais de la vie Bella. Tu m'attire autant si non plus. Je n'ai plus à pensée de ne pas te blesser. Je vais pouvoir me laisser aller maintenant, c'est un vrai soulagement à mes yeux amour.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et me regarda avec passion. Je l'observai également, il était encore plus beau qu'avec mes yeux d'humain. Edward me lâcha finalement et racla sa gorge. Je compris moi aussi qu'on allait recevoir de la visite. Je l'entendis également, j'étais impressionné, je réalisai que j'entendais tout ce qui se passait en bas, ce que je n'aurais jamais pu avant. Je regardai Edward.

- Alice s'en vient!

Il m'observa ahuri.

- Oui, comment tu sais? D'habitude un nouveau né ne peut pas, tu dois d'abord apprendre a bien les identifier.

- J'en sais rien, ça me surprends moi-même.

Alice frappa avant d'entrer.

- Salut vous deux!

Sa voix était plus magnifique à mes oreilles et sa démarche gracieuse était plus que parfaite. Elle avança vers moi et s'arrêta à deux mètres de mon visage, elle tenait un miroir portatif à la main.

- Salut Alice, comment tu vas?

- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça? Toi comment tu vas?

- Parfaitement bien, j'adore ma nouvelle condition, malgré mes réflexes pas encore apprivoisé.

Je regardai le miroir.

- Que fais-tu avec ça?

- Oh! C'est pour toi, tu veux pas voir de quoi t'as l'air?

- Non merci.

- Allez Bella, fais-moi plaisir!

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et fixai Edward.

- J'ai dit non!

Edward arracha le miroir à Alice et me le flanqua devant le visage. Je grognai, et le prit, j'attendis quelques secondes, qui m'avait l'air d'une éternité, avant de fixer le miroir. Mes yeux n'étaient pas si terribles en fin de compte, mais ils me faisaient tout de même peur. J'avais les cheveux plus soyeux, ma peau était comme celle d'Edward. J'étais plus belle, je me souris à moi-même. Je remis le miroir à Alice.

- Je suis pas pire pour un vampire.

- Non, tu es magnifique Bella.

Edward m'embrassa sur le front. Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente que tu sois parmi nous, trois jours m'ont semblé une éternité.

- Trois jours?

- Oui Bella, Edward a bien fait son travail.

- J'ai l'impression que ça ait duré des mois.

Leurs sourires s'effacèrent.

- Quoi?

- Tu te rappelles de tout?

Edward me prit dans ses bras.

- Oui et je ne crois pas que tu veux en savoir les détails Edward.

- Non effectivement, pas pour le moment.

Alors je savais qu'il ne lâchera pas prise et qu'un jour il allait remettre cette histoire à jour. Alice déposa le miroir sur le lit.

- Edward? Bella à mangé?

- Non pas encore.

- Mais elle doit avoir soif non?

- Oui, mais elle ne veut pas chasser.

Je mis mes mains sur les hanches.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas, mais que j'en avais pas le goût c'est tout.

Alice me regarda ahuri.

- Mais il faut que tu y ailles Bella. Edward emmène-là immédiatement.

- Oui Alice.

Il répondait toujours aux supplices de sa sœur. Edward me prit le bras et me dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il vint pour sauter avec moi à l'extérieur, je l'en empêchai en tirant sur mon bras. Il tomba à la renverse en bas de la fenêtre. J'accourus au bord de celle-ci et me penchai pour l'observer, je savais qu'il n'avait rien.

- Désolé Edward, j'ai pas voulu, je te jure.

Il était déjà debout et me regarda.

- Excuse accepter Bella. Allez saute!

- Non, y'en ai pas question! Je préfère encore les escaliers.

- Comme tu voudras.

Edward était déjà dans la forêt. Je soupirai, je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise. Je reculai au fond de la chambre. Alice m'observa m'élancer, elle soupira à son tour, je m'arrêtai et l'observai.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

- Et alors?

- T'as juste à sauter en bas et tu atterriras sur tes pieds.

- Merci du conseil.

Je retournai au fond de la pièce et me remis à courir, je n'aimais pas qu'on me dise quoi faire. Edward s'impatienta en bas. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre je n'atterris pas au sol, mais plutôt dans l'arbre de l'autre côté de la villa. Edward ricana, suivi d'Alice.

- Alice t'avais dit quoi faire pourtant.

- La ferme Edward!

Je descendis de mon arbre et j'allai rejoindre Edward, Alice nous regardait par la fenêtre un large sourire au visage.

- Bonne chasse Bella!

- Merci.

Edward me prit par la main et me dirigea dans la forêt assez loin de la villa. Je courais très vite, j'avais une drôle de sensation, j'adorais ça.

- Où m'emmènes-tu?

- Là où il y a de la nourriture, loin des hommes.

- Ah! Pour pas que je m'attaque à eux.

- Oui.

Après quelques minutes, nous nous arrêtâmes. Edward grimpa dans un épicéa, je le suivis. Le paysage était magnifique.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

- Sers-toi de ton odorat, tu trouveras.

- D'accord.

Je reniflai l'air, il y avait toute sorte d'odeur qui entra dans mon nez. Je sentis les fleurs au niveau du sol, la rosée du matin également. L'écorce de l'arbre me monta au nez, l'odeur d'Edward me fit sourire. Je pouvais même sentir au plus profond du feuillage. Une odeur suspecte me monta soudainement au nez, une odeur alléchante. Un parfum de sang qui ne me dégouta pas.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé Edward.

- Essaie de trouver ce que c'est.

Je reniflai de plus belle.

- Un animal!

- Lequel?

Je reniflai encore, cherchant loin dans l'odorat.

- Un cerf?

- Oui, tu l'as! Maintenant trouves sa trace avec tes sens.

- D'accord!

Je me remis à courir, Edward derrière moi, me suivait de près. L'odeur s'approcha de plus en plus. J'attrapai facilement les branches d'arbre en arbre, je réalisai que je n'étais plus maladroite. J'avais de la facilité à faire les choses, j'étais fière de moi. Je m'arrêtai net, Edward m'évita de près.

- Que fais-tu Bella?

- Ma proie! Elle est en dessous de moi.

- Oui, attrape là.

- Mais elle va se sauver.

Je le regardai, n'étant pas sur de mon coup.

- Non Bella, tu vas l'avoir.

- Si tu le dis.

Je me positionnai, accroupie, les mains agrippant l'écorce de la branche et je montrai les dents. Je fixai le cerf au sol qui broutait tranquillement. Je n'avais aucune compassion pour cette pauvre bête qui allait se faire tuer à l'instant. C'était moi le prédateur maintenant. Je sautai et l'attrapa. L'animal asseyant de se débattre, mais sans succès. Je lui mordis la jugulaire, c'était comme du beurre, facile à déchiqueté. Je bus tout le sang de l'animal. Une fois vidé, je regarder Edward.

- Encore!

Il sourit.

- Trouves-en un autre.

Je me remis à la recherche d'une autre proie. La trouvant avec facilité, je la vidai en un seul coup, mais je n'étais jamais rassasié, jusqu'à ce que j'en tue plusieurs. Edward était fasciné par mes exploits. Il me tendit sa chemise, se retrouvant torse nu, il n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais frissonné.

- Tiens Bella, tu vas être plus présentable.

Je compris que je m'en étais mis partout. Je pris le vêtement et l'enfila après avoir retiré ma blouse immaculé de sang.

- Merci Edward.

- Mais de rien!

Il me prit la main et nous rentrâmes à la villa, mais sur le porche je m'arrêtai, j'entendais les pleurs d'une chose, un bébé je crois.

- Que se passe-t-il Bella?

- Un bébé pleure Edward, je ne peux pas rentrer, je vais lui faire du mal.

- T'inquiète Bella, Charles-Edward ne craint rien avec toi.

Charles-Edward? Je réfléchis un instant, ce bébé était-il le mien? Ces trois jours de souffrance m'avaient fait oublier certaine chose. Je réalisai que j'étais entrain d'oublier mon propre fils.

- Oh mon Dieu Edward! Je l'avais oublié!

J'enfouie mon visage dans l'épaule de mon amant, j'aurais tant voulu pleurer, mais je ne le pouvais pas.

- Ce n'est rien Bella, tu avais juste besoin de te nourrir avant de te le rappeler.

- Tu crois?

Je le regardai.

- Oui amour, c'est pour ça qu'Alice te l'a exigé.

Je respirai fortement, même si J'en n'avais pas besoin.

- Je suis prête!

- D'accord.

Edward ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans la villa. Alice était déjà devant la porte. Carlisle était assis sur la table du salon. Emmett et Rosalie étaient par terre. Jasper derrière Alice, la suivait comme un chien de poche. Mais je ne vis pas Esmée et ni mon fils. Je souris tout de même à tout le monde.

- Salut!

Ils se levèrent tous en même temps. Carlisle prit la parole, il regardait Edward et puis me regarda.

- Comment te sens-tu Bella?

- Bien, ça me fait tout drôle.

- Je vois.

- J'ai l'impression d'être vampire depuis plus d'un jour.

Jasper s'approcha.

- Effectivement, elle n'est pas comme les autres nouveaux nés, elle n'a pas soif, elle se sent bien. Je trouve ça bizarre.

- Pourquoi? Je suis pas normal?

Edward prit la parole.

- C'est peut être dû à sa préparation et Bella souhaitait être comme nous. Tandis que ceux qui se font transformer, ne le souhaitaient pas étant prit par surprise.

- Peut être fils que tu as raison. Alors Bella bienvenue dans la famille.

Edward me prit par la taille.

- Merci à vous tous de m'accueillir dans la vôtre.

Sans crier, Carlisle appela Esmée.

- Esmée amène le bébé!

Elle apparut dans le salon avec une minuscule chose dans ses bras.

- Bienvenue dans la famille Bella.

Je souris. Edward me lâcha et alla prendre notre fils. Il l'embrassa sur le front, il lui murmura quelque chose que je pu entendre.

- Maman est là!

Il s'approcha de moi avec aucune crainte. Je tendis les bras et sans hésiter il me le donna.

- Fais attention à ta force Bella, pour ne pas l'écraser.

- Oui d'accord.

J'étais exciter de prendre mon garçon. Edward le déposa soigneusement dans mes bras. J'observai cette petite chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa naissance, il avait cinq jours. Charles-Edward était magnifique, ressemblant trop à son père. Le petit se mit à bailler et ouvrit les yeux. Il me contempla de ses yeux mi-clos. Il chigna un instant et se mit à gigoter. Je le positionnai sur mon épaule et le brassa doucement, il se tue. Je lui caressai le dos et se rendormit immédiatement. Edward sourit.

- Tu devrais aller le porter dans son lit.

- Non, je viens juste de l'avoir.

- Comme tu voudras.

Rosalie se leva et vint auprès de moi, suivit d'Emmett.

- Bella?

- Oui Rose?

- Je suis contente que tu fasses partie de notre famille et je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir.

- Moi aussi je suis contente qu'on soit maintenant sœur.

Emmett me sourit. Je savais maintenant que c'était lui qui avait fait raisonner Rosalie. Edward me sourit lui aussi. Il voulait que nous montions à notre chambre. Je le suivis et je déposai Charles-Edward dans son berceau.

- Rose ne m'aime toujours pas hein? Tu crois qu'un jour elle va me pardonner?

Edward me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa le dessus du crâne.

- Elle t'envie pour le bébé. Elle dit que ce n'est pas juste que tu es pu avoir ce qu'elle a toujours voulu juste avant ta transformation.

- Elle va me pardonner hein?

- Oui je crois, un jour.

- Tu crois qu'elle voudra garder notre fils quand on en aura besoin?

- Je crois que ça lui fera grandement plaisir, une raison à ce qu'elle te pardonne plus rapidement.

Je lui souris.

- L'a-t-elle pris déjà?

- Je ne crois pas, Esmée ne l'a pas lâché.

- J'ai une idée Edward.

Je me levai et repris le petit dans mes bras, il n'avait pas bronché.

- Mais que fais-tu Bella?

- Je vais aller le porter à Rose.

Il sourit. Il m'embrassa au passage et je descendis au premier rejoindre Rosalie. Je lui tendis le bébé.

- Rose, tu veux t'en occuper le temps que je sois seule avec Edward?

Elle me regarda d'un large sourire. Je savais que j'avais eu une bonne idée en lui demandant ça.

- Oh Bella! Avec plaisir! Prenez votre temps.

Rose le prit soigneusement et le berça dans ses bras.

- Merci Rosalie.

- Y'a pas de quoi!

- Je te fais confiance Rose, t'as pas besoin de venir nous voir si tu ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Pourquoi moi Bella?

- Parce que je le sais que tu l'as toujours souhaité. Je te le confierai chaque fois que j'en aurai besoin.

- Merci Bella, tu es trop gentille.

Je lui souris et je remontai à la chambre d'Edward. Il m'attendait sur le lit, assis.

- Et puis?

- Elle est heureuse comme tout. Je crois qu'elle m'a déjà pardonné.

- Je suis content pour toi.

Je l'embrassai fougueusement.

- Rose m'a dit de prendre notre temps.

- Cette Rose!

Il m'empoigna fermement le visage et m'embrassa longuement et sans retenue. J'avais une drôle de sensation à l'intérieure de mon corps, différente à celle du temps où j'étais humaine. Il m'arracha carrément la chemise qu'il m'avait prêtée, elle tomba en lambeau à côté du lit. Je fis de même avec lui. Tout en m'embrassant il me fit l'amour avec passion et fougue. Notre relation était intense. J'adorais ça. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir expérimenté aussi en étant humaine, c'était deux choses carrément différentes.

Notre ébat dura plusieurs heures, je n'étais pas fatigué, je n'avais pas les muscles et les membres endoloris, je supportais tout. Je me sentais énergétiquement bien. Edward s'installa à côté de moi dans le lit.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Et moi, plus que d'habitude.

- C'est vrai?

- Plus que tout Edward.

Je lui caressai le torse.

- Merci!

- Mais pour quoi?

- Pour le bébé, il est magnifique. J'aurais tant aimé que tu es été avec moi pour cette grossesse. Quand je l'ai appris, je l'ai dit immédiatement à mon père, pour ne pas créer un froid. Je voulais venir te voir pour te l'annoncer le weekend même, mais il m'en a interdit, fâché par l'évènement.

- Oh Bella, dis-toi que je l'ai mis au monde moi-même.

- Oui je sais. Ce qui me fait le plus de peine dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait voulu que je m'en débarrasse, j'ai été forcé de lui avouer que tu voulais m'épouser et que je t'avais dit oui. Il avait immédiatement abandonné l'idée que je m'en débarrasse. Je voulais tant ce bébé parce qu'il venait de toi.

- Tu sais que tu avais pris un énorme risque en le gardant?

- Oui, mais tu vois il en a valu la peine, on a une magnifique petite chose à nous.

- Oui, et j'en suis fier. Il va faire la fureur de tout le monde dans la villa.

- Tu as raison Edward. Rosalie l'adore déjà.

Il se leva brusquement.

- Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude à notre sujet.

- Edward, je suis sûr qu'elle est ravie que nous prenions autant de temps avant d'aller le chercher.

- Tu as sûrement raison, mais il ne faut tout de même pas en abuser.

Il se leva et mit un pantalon propre et sortit de la chambre. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Je me levai à mon tour et m'habillai. Alice entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard.

- Salut Bella, j'ai vu que vous aviez fini, je suis donc venu te voir.

- Salut Alice, Edward n'est pas avec toi?

- Non, il parle avec Rose.

- Ah!

- Tu te plais bien ici?

- Oui énormément, je réalise comment Edward est charmant.

- Je te l'avais déjà dit ça.

Je souris. J'adorais Alice, on s'entendait très bien ensemble.

- Oui je me souviens. Tu crois qu'il va reporter le mariage? Il m'a surpris en me transformant aussi rapidement.

- Non je ne crois pas, vu que tu t'y adapte bien, je crois qu'il sera toujours prévu pour le mois d'Août.

- Merci.

Edward entra avec le petit dans les bras, il le déposa dans sa couchette. Il sourit à sa sœur et vint m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Alice te voulait encore?

- Rien, je lui ais juste demandé si tu avais l'intention de retarder le mariage.

- Et puis?

- Non.

- Ah bon?

Alice regarda son frère qui la dévisagea amèrement.

- Je crois que je vais y aller moi.

- Fais donc!

Je ris intérieurement, finalement j'aurais dû en parler à Edward au lieu d'Alice.

- Je suis désolé Edward j'aurais pas du le lui demander.

- Ce n'est rien Bella.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois avec moi et ça pour toujours.

Je le regardai dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi tu m'as transformé si tôt?

- Parce que tu me l'as demandé.

- Non pas du tout, tu m'avais dis que tu le ferais après le mariage. Pourquoi avoir changé d'idée comme ça?

- Parce que tu le voulais et que tu étais triste.

- En réalité, je crois que tes impulsions à vouloir me tuer ont pris le dessus. Tu n'étais plus capable de me lâcher, y'a fallu qu'Alice te repousse pour t'empêcher de me tuer.

- Non Bella, je voulais te transformer, mais j'ai dérapé et j'en suis désolé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais.

- Ah non?

- Non, je t'aime et je suis heureuse que tu l'ais fait maintenant.

- C'est pour Charles-Edward que je l'ai plus fait. Je ne voulais pas le priver de sa mère durant sept mois et je ne voulais pas te priver de ton fils par la même occasion.

- Edward, tu l'as fait pour moi et lui?

- Oui.

Je le serrai dans mes bras. J'étais soulagé de savoir qu'il ne veuille réellement pas me tuer ce jour là, mais qu'il me veuille comme lui.

Les mois avaient passés et le mariage approchait à grand pas. On en avait appris beaucoup sur notre bébé. Carlisle surveillait sa croissance, il grandissait comme un humain. Il n'avait pratiquement rien d'humain. Son cœur battait tellement faiblement qu'on ne pouvait l'entendre. Charles-Edward apprenait comme les humains et ne voulait prendre que du sang comme nourriture. Ma mère et mon père étaient déjà à Forks pour le mariage. Edward avait apprit à notre fils à ne pas mordre les humains et à ne pas montrer ses dents, on l'avait facile, il obéissait aux ordres de son père. Ma mère à pu donc le prendre ainsi que mon père. Mes yeux étaient maintenant de la même couleur que ceux d'Edward. Notre condition ne donnait aucuns soupçons à mes parents. La naissance de Charles-Edward avait grandement aidé à cacher qui nous étions vraiment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward : 2e partie.**

Le grand jour était arrivé, mon mariage avec Bella était aujourd'hui. J'avais hâte de lui dire oui. Les parents de Bella étaient avec nous le temps de leur visite. Ils adoraient Charles-Edward. Il était très tôt et j'étais très nerveux à cet évènement. Renée descendit à la cuisine et se prit un verre de lait. Esmée faisait toujours l'épicerie régulièrement pour cacher les apparences, pour une fois que le tout ne sera pas gaspiller. J'étais assis sur une des chaises, un verre de lait à moitié rempli devant moi, une chose que nous devions faire le temps de leur visite, cacher nos apparences. Renée s'assit en face de moi.

- Nerveux Edward?

- Oui, j'arrive plus à dormir.

- Moi aussi, c'est ma fille qui se marie et c'est moi qui suis nerveuse.

Nous rîmes, j'adorais Renée.

- Vous êtes drôle!

- Tu trouves?

- En tout cas plus que Charlie, lui, il est trop sérieux.

- C'est vrai.

Elle prit plusieurs gorgées de son verre, tandis que moi je le faisais tourner dans tous les sens. Je fis assemblant d'en boire une. Les pensées de Renée étaient magnifiques. Elle ne pensait qu'à son petit fils. Elle fini par la dévoiler.

- Vous avez vraiment un magnifique petit garçon. Ça lui fait quel âge maintenant?

- Sept mois.

- Ça passe vite.

- On est désolé que vous ne l'ayez pas rencontré avant.

- Ça ne fait rien, c'est la distance qui nous l'empêche.

- Oui, je sais.

Renée prit une dernière gorgée de son lait et ajouta.

- Il te ressemble beaucoup Edward, surtout les yeux.

- On me l'a fait souvent celle-là.

Renée se leva et alla rincer son verre, elle prit le miens par la même occasion. Elle revint s'assoir en fasse de moi. J'adorais sa compagnie.

- C'est dommage que tu n'ais pas été là pour la grossesse de Bella.

- C'est de la faute à Charlie.

- Tu lui en veux.

- Pas du tout, il a fait ça pour protéger sa fille.

- De toi?

- Non, de lui-même je crois. Non je blague. Il ne voulait pas la perdre je crois.

- Pourquoi?

- Car si elle me l'avait appris quand elle l'avait su, je l'aurais ramené à la maison et c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Pour ne pas la perdre, Charlie avait décidé que je ne sache rien.

- Ça t'a choqué?

- Oui un peu, mais elle m'a fait une belle surprise quand elle me l'a annoncé.

Renée me regarda, elle pensait que je n'étais pas difficile et que j'étais facile à vivre. À vrai dire, je ne pouvais lui dire la vérité. Sur le coup ce bébé m'avait fait peur, j'avais peur de perdre Bella. À l'époque j'avais cru qu'il aurait pu la tuer en naissant, j'étais un monstre, différent des autres, mais j'en étais un et le bébé qu'elle portait en était un aussi et pas encore éduqué en plus. Ce qui m'avait donné la confiance de le voir avait été sa pensée douce à mon égare. Je penchai la tête pour regarder la table.

- Edward, Bella te manque en ce moment?

- Oui, terriblement, j'ai hâte de la voir à l'Autel.

- Je te comprends.

Je relevai la tête.

- Elle est toute ma vie vous savez.

- Oui, je ne m'en doute pas. Tu feras un bon mari et un bon père.

- Merci.

Charles-Edward se mit à pleurer. On l'entendait dans son récepteur bébé. Je me levai emportant le récepteur.

- Je suis désolé, le petit à faim.

Je pris un biberon dans le frigo et je le fis chauffer un peu. Nous en laissions jamais plus d'un au frigo, pour ne pas aiguaie les soupçons encore une fois.

- Bon matin Renée, on se voit à l'Autel.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Je montai à la chambre, Rosalie y était déjà.

- Tiens, donne-lui à boire, je vais aller chasser pour me changer les idées.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Bella me manque!

- Edward, dans douze heures elle sera là!

- Je sais, mais je ne peux passer une seconde sans elle.

Elle rit, je lui souris. Je sortis par la fenêtre et courus dans la forêt. Je mangeai une proie et je me terrai sur la cime d'un arbre. J'observai l'horizon, le soleil se levait au loin. Le vent dans les cheveux, je restai un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le moment venu de me préparer arriva. Je retournai à la villa et m'enferma dans ma chambre.

Mon toxedo était bien étalé sur mon lit, Jasper me l'avait apporté à temps. Je passai un doigt dessus et je souris, réalisant que bientôt je serai marié à mon autre moitié. Mes vêtements étaient d'un noir charbon, une rose jaune à la poche du veston. Ma chemise était gris foncé. J'avais aussi les chaussures assortis, ainsi que les chaussettes. On frappa à ma porte.

- Entrez!

Je savais que c'était Carlisle.

- Tu veux de l'aide fiston?

- Oui, surtout de la compagnie.

Carlisle était déjà vêtu de son habit. Il lui allait très bien. Je commençai à m'habiller. Il m'aida à placer le nœud papillon jaune, de la même couleur que la fleur. Esmée entra pour me coiffer.

- Edward, tu es trop mignon!

- Merci Esmée.

- Assied-toi! Je vais arranger tes cheveux.

Elle me mit du gel, pour tasser mes mèches de coté collé à ma tête et elle me coiffa le dessus de la tête en les ébouriffant. Ça faisait jolie et surtout différent qu'à l'habitude. Esmée se leva et me contempla. Elle me pomponna le visage, je n'aimais pas trop ça.

- Ok, ça suffit.

Elle reposa le pinceau.

- Tu es prêt Edward.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi.

- Tu vas devoir aller t'installer, Bella devrait descendre dans cinq minutes.

Je souris. C'était Alice qui avait préparé le mariage. C'était tout de même assez intime. Juste ma famille, les parents de Bella et quelques amis. Je descendis au jardin et me plaça devant l'Autel. Avec impatience j'attendis ma future femme. Je regardai l'assistance. Rose tenait Charles-Edward dans ses bras, il me tendait les siens. Je savais qu'il pouvait m'entendre, je le lui chuchotai.

- Pas maintenant.

Il baissa les bras et se mit le poing dans la bouche. Ma mère contemplait le petit, ainsi que Renée. Je souris, Carlisle était à côté de moi. Je vis Alice s'assoir à sa place, je compris que Bella arrivait, je me plaçai. La musique débuta et Bella apparut, marchant lentement vers moi. Je souris de mes dents. Charlie lui tenait le bras. Je fis taire les pensées de tout le monde, je voulais me concentrer que sur Bella. Une fois près de moi, Charlie lâcha Bella et alla s'assoir. Bella avait une magnifique robe épousant ses formes, un bouquet de roses jaunes dans les mains. Elle était magnifique. Je lui relevai le voile et lui passa le revers de ma main sur la joue.

- Tu es jolie, tu m'as tellement manqué hier.

- Et à moi donc!

Elle me sourit. Le révérant commença son discourt, la seule chose qui différait d'un mariage traditionnelle avait été le changement d'une phrase. J'avais fait changer _Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. _Par _Pour toute notre vie._ Il nous cita son texte et nous demanda de répétez chacun notre tour ce qu'il nous dicta. Le moment des alliances était venu. Je pris celle de Bella sur le petit coussin posé sur un tabouret de verre. Je regardai avec tendresse dans les yeux ambre de ma Bella.

- En ce jour, aujourd'hui, je te déclare ma femme à jamais.

Je lui passai le jonc à l'annulaire, lui caressant au passage le dessus de la main. Bella prit l'autre jonc sur le coussin, elle me fixait dans les yeux.

- En ce jour de bonheur je te déclare mon mari à jamais.

Elle me passa le jonc et embrassa ma main. Le révérant continua.

- Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Je me jetai sur Bella et l'embrassai d'un baiser passionnel. Toute la famille frappa dans leurs mains et se levèrent debout. Emmett faisait son fou en sifflant avec ses doigts. Nous nous retournâmes pour les contemplai tous.

- Nous sommes enfin mariés.

Je serrai Bella dans mes bras. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Charles-Edward me tendit encore ses bras. Rose vint me le porter après l'avoir autorisé. Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai sur la joue.

- On est officiellement une vraie famille mon garçon.

Mon fils me sourit. Je le donnai à Bella et elle l'embrassa à son tour. Nous nous rendîmes à l'intérieur, pour passer de l'autre côté de la villa, là où la réception sera donné. Alice avait fait du joli travail. Nous ouvrîmes la première danse comme dans tous les mariages. Renée s'occupait du petit, avec l'aide de Rose, juste au cas où.

- Je suis trop heureux Bella, nous sommes enfin mariés.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis heureuse.

Elle s'accota la tête sur mon torse. Nous dansions doucement. Je lui embrassai le dessus du crâne. D'autres vinrent danser à leurs tours. La soirée se passa ainsi durant quatre heures. Bella et moi partîmes pour notre lune de miel tout de suite après. Notre lune de miel s'était passée merveilleusement bien. Nous avons été pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre pendant une semaine à nous aimer et à nous caresser.

- À notre retour, Charles-Edward nous avait manqué. Je le pris dans mes bras, il riait aux éclats, m'écrasant le visage entre ses mains. Il avait toute une poigne, une chose que nous ne savions pas avant. Je souris.

- Dis donc fiston, t'es fort!

Emmett se mit à rire, mais c'était Rose qui répondit.

- Ouais, on n'a découvert ça il y a deux jours. Esmée lui a passé des chaudrons pour jouer et il les as tous enfoncé et démoli.

J'étais ahuris, mon fils développait sa force et je n'aurais jamais cru que ça avait été si tôt. Je le tendis à sa mère qui le serra dans ses bras. Je ricanai, Charles-Edward prit le visage de Bella et l'écrasa aussi en riant et lui donna un bec baveux sur le nez. Il va falloir lui apprendre à contrôler sa force et de ne l'utiliser que lorsque ce sera nécessaire. Bella me le remit.

- Tiens Edward, je dois aller chasser.

- Déjà!

- Le voyage du retour m'a donné soif.

- Comme tu veux.

Je remerciai Rose et les autres de l'avoir garder durant notre lune de miel et je montai à ma chambre. On avait remplacé le berceau par un lit de bébé. Bella avait refusé qu'il ait sa propre chambre en raison de ne pas manquer une minute avec lui. Je lui avais pourtant dit que la nuit il dormait et que nous l'avions pour nous toute seul. Elle ne m'a jamais laissé faire à le déplacer de pièce, sous menace qu'elle se tiendrait dans sa chambre avec lui. Je n'ai donc jamais osé le faire.

Je déposai mon fils sur le plancher et je lui donnai des jouets, je m'assis en face de lui. Depuis sa naissance je ne l'ai jamais plus entendu pensée, comme Bella, qui avait découvert qu'elle avait un super don. Elle était un bouclier, pouvant bloquer les dons des autres et nous protéger par la même occasion. Peut être que Charles-Edward avait hérité de son don, mais en théorie je ne l'aurais jamais entendu dans le ventre de sa mère.

Charles-Edward me passa un camion, je le fis rouler sur le sol, il riait. Je déposai le jouet à côté de moi. _**Encore!**_ Je le regardai, il venait de me parler par la pensé. _**Papa encore!**_ Je repris le jouet et le fis rouler de nouveau. Je lui souris. Il me tendit les bras. _**Prends-moi.**_ Je le pris à sa demande, il me sourit. Je compris qu'il pouvait communiquer avec moi par la pensée. Je l'embrassai sur le front. Je le serrai contre mon torse, il s'accota la tête sur mon épaule. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'au retour de Bella. Elle entra dans la chambre, je lui faisais dos.

- Edward, c'est trop mignon! Il dort.

Je fis donc attention pour ne pas le réveiller et je me levai et alla le poser dans son lit. Bella vint me prendre par la taille, je me retournai pour l'embrasser et je la regardai dans les yeux.

- Charles-Edward communique par la pensée avec moi.

- Oh c'est bien!

- Oui et je me demande que sera son don.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Bella me serra dans ses bras, mais je sentis une tension en elle. Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains.

- Quelque chose ne va pas amour?

- Non c'est rien, je m'inquiète pour rien.

- Si ça nous concerne tous les deux tu dois me le dire.

- Ça concerne Charles-Edward.

- Raconte!

Je la lâchai et je m'assis sur le lit, elle vint me rejoindre.

- Il m'inquiète.

- Il va bien Bella.

- Non c'est pas ça. Les Volturi vont finir par savoir qu'il existe et tu sais autant que moi qu'il nous ne croirons pas sur ses origines. Ils vont le prendre pour un enfant immortel et le tuer.

- Bella, t'oublie que je suis là, je le protègerai, je te protègerai. Et mon don est une preuve de là où notre fils vient.

- Non Edward. Tu sais que tu ne sais rien du tout. Tu ne m'as vu qu'à Noël et j'étais sur le point d'accoucher.

- Bella, tout ce qui a suivi après est une preuve

- Peut être, mais ça ne sera pas assez pour eux.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

- T'inquiètes Alice nous avertira.

- Je sais, mais tu sais qu'ils peuvent jouer avec son don.

- Oui et je ne crois pas qu'ils savent quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Il suffit qu'un autre vampire ait découvert son existence pour que les Volturi en soient averti.

- Oui t'as raison, je me suis inquiété pour rien.

- Tu vois tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant. Viens on va aller se promener.

Charles-Edward se réveilla. Je le pris.

- On l'emmène avec nous.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'exposer à l'extérieur.

- Bella, ce ne sera pas la première fois que nous le ferons. Tu t'inquiètes trop pour rien.

- Si tu le dis.

Mais je sentais une tension en elle plus forte. J'habillai notre fils, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin pour l'extérieur. Il ne fallait pas égailler les soupçons. Je le donnai à Bella qui le mit dans sa poussette. Nous marchâmes sur le bord de la route jusqu'à la ville. À notre arrivé nous croisâmes Mike. Ce Mike, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, il me déteste plutôt.

- Bella? Tu es revenue?

- Oui Mike, Edward est venu me chercher en Californie.

- C'est gentil de sa part.

Il me jeta un regard noir, je ne bronchai pas.

- Depuis quand es-tu revenu?

- Sept mois.

Il regarda le bébé dans sa poussette et puis me regarda et regarda le bébé de nouveau. Il sourit. _**Oh! Je vois.**_ Ses pensées entrèrent dans ma tête sans en ressortir.

- Comme ça il t'a fait un p'tit pour te récupérer?

- Mike! Franchement, figure-toi que j'étais déjà enceinte à mon départ de Forks. Il s'agissait juste que je n'étais pas au courant à ce moment là.

Bella me regarda avec un sourire, puis Mike regarda de nouveau mon fils.

- Il s'appelle comment?

Je répondis moi-même.

- Charles-Edward.

- C'est joli. Il te ressemble beaucoup Edward. Une preuve qu'il vient vraiment de toi. Tu sais que beaucoup de jeune fille fait le coup à son ancien petit ami en couchant avec un autre et lui faire croire qu'il est de lui.

Je grognai, il m'énervait. Bella se choqua.

- Mike!

- Ce n'est rien Bella, dis-toi qu'il est un idiot, je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais fais ça.

- C'est sûr qu'elle ne l'a pas fait vu qu'il te ressemble trop. Les yeux et les cheveux sont vraiment trop identiques, la peau aussi. De toute façon, en le gardant, ça été un autre truc pour te récupérer.

Bella reprit la parole.

- Nous sommes mariés Mike, et nous nous aimons énormément et y'a rien que tu vas y changé.

- Ben, tant mieux pour vous, content que vous soyez heureux.

Il me regarda et me tendis la main.

- Sans rancune mec?

Je ne la pris pas, je ne voulais pas qu'il sent la fraîcheur de ma peau, mais il était vraiment sérieux. Je lui fis un sourire et un signe de tête qu'il était pardonné. Il retira sa main et repartit faire sa marche.

- À plus Bella!

Elle ne lui répondit même pas, elle se pencha et caressa la joue de notre fils, puis m'embrassa sur le front.

- Je déteste ce Mike! Fini-t-elle par dire.

- T'inquiète moi aussi!

Elle sourit, je le lui rendis. Charles-Edward se mit à pleurer, je le pris dans mes bras. Il ne se calma pas et il n'avait pas faim. Bella le prit et il cria de plus en plus me tendant les bras.

- C'est toi qu'il veut Edward, pas moi.

Elle me le remit, mais il continua toujours de pleurer.

- Je ne comprends pas Charles-Edward, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il me regarda dans les yeux et se figea, arrêtant net de pleurer. _**J'ai peur papa.**_ Et je vis à travers ses yeux des images du passé de plusieurs millénaires. _**Les Volturi, j'ai peur.**_ Et il me montra les images de sa conception jusqu'à sa naissance. _**Papa protège-moi.**_ Il me montra finalement un futur lointain. J'étais abasourdi, les images s'arrêtèrent et Charles-Edward se remit à pleurer. On aurait dit qu'il avait été dans une sorte de transe, comme s'il avait été possédé un instant. Je compris finalement que je venais de découvrir son don. Je remis mon fils dans sa poussette.

- Viens Bella on rentre.

- Mais Edward, on a…

- J'ai dit on rentre!

Elle ne broncha pas, mais posa tout de même la question.

- Pourquoi?

- Je t'expliquerai à la maison.

- Comme tu veux.

Le chemin du retour se déroula en silence. Je donnai un biberon au petit, histoire de le faire taire, l'obligeant à le boire. Il s'endormit immédiatement. Une fois à la maison nous montions à notre chambre et je couchai bébé dans son lit. Bella me frotta le dos, je crus qu'elle avait sentit que j'étais tendu.

- Nous sommes à la maison qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Je me plantai devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Charles-Edward ma montré un passé lointain, le présent et un futur lointain.

- Il a le même don qu'Alice?

- Non, il est plus puissant encore. J'ai vu les Volturi dans le passé et dans le futur. Notre fils en a terriblement peur.

- Des Volturi? Mais il ne sait même pas qui ils sont, comment l'a-t-il appris?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est ce qui m'inquiète. D'après ce que j'y ai pu voir dans son cerveau, il est le seul comme lui et que les Volturi sont la loi des vampires.

- Qui veut dire…

- Que notre fils va leur appartenir un jour.

- Non!

- Je sais, moi non plus je ne veux pas ça.

Bella s'assit sur le lit, même si elle en n'avait pas besoin, le choc à dû le lui obligé. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

- Tu crois qu'Alice a vu quelque chose.

- J'en sais rien. Sur les Volturi?

- Oui, tu crois qu'elle verra quelque chose s'ils viennent le chercher?

- J'en suis sûr qu'elle le sera beaucoup à l'avance. Surtout que sa concerne notre famille.

- Mais pourtant elle ne voit pas le petit.

- Tu as raison.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volé. Alice y entra.

- Les Volturi!!!

- Tu les as vus?

Je me levai rapidement, ainsi que Bella et le bébé se mit à pleurer, nous l'avions réveillé. Bella alla le prendre.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas quand ils viendront, je ne vois pas Charles-Edward dans ma vision et ça me frustre.

- Lui il pourra nous le dire.

- Comment!

- Mon fils a un don comme le tiens, mais il peut voir le passé et le futur. Un passé et un futur très lointain.

- Tu crois qu'il nous aidera?

- Oui, il les as vu, il me l'es a montré à leurs débuts et dans le futur.

- Effectivement, il a, un don impressionnant, espérons qu'il nous aidera grandement.

- Oui, moi aussi je l'espère.

Bella sortit de la chambre pour aller nourrir le petit, je lui fis un sourire en guise de reconnaissance, ses pleurs commençaient à m'énerver. Alice s'approcha de moi.

- Et que t'a montré ton fils?

- La création des Volturi, je sais tout maintenant, je sais même qui les as créés. Il m'a montré aussi, son implication avec les Volturi.

- Pardon?

- Oui, t'as bien entendu. Adulte il les rejoindra et je veux empêcher ça. Si son don est comme le tien, on pourra l'éviter.

- Je l'espère en tout cas.

- Pas un mot à Bella Ok? Je ne veux pas l'énerver avec ça.

- Si tu le dis. Je te fais confiance Edward.

Je regardai ma sœur, elle m'avait l'air sérieuse. Alice ne dira pas un mot à Bella. D'un coup elle se figea, les yeux avides. Ses lèvres marmonnèrent quelques choses d'incompréhensible pour un humain. Je la pris par les épaules.

- Alice qu'est-ce que tu vois?

- Les Volturi! Ils vont venir!

- Quand?

- Je ne sais pas, à cause de Charles-Edward je ne peux pas savoir… Attends, il y a… un sac d'école dans l'entré de la villa… c'est peut être celui de ton fils… des jouets pour garçons de plus de cinq ans traines dans le salon.

J'étais soulagé, nous avions quelques années avant que les Volturi s'amènent et nous enlève notre fils. Nous devions nous préparer à leurs arrivés. Alice se reprit et ses yeux devinrent normaux.

- Edward, ce n'est pas pour bientôt.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

- Il faut qu'on se prépare.

- J'y songeais justement.

- Oh!

- T'inquiète, on va éviter tout ça.

- Mais comment?

- En déménageant.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée?

- Oui, ils prendront plus de temps avant de nous trouver Alice. Ce qui veut dire, que si tu as vu ce que tu as vu, c'est qu'un vampire a vu Charles-Edward dernièrement et va probablement avertir les Volturi et attendre quelques années avant de le faire.

- Tu crois?

- Oui, Les Volturi ne rigolent pas avec les enfants immortels.

- Mais il n'en est pas un.

- Ils ne le savent pas eux. Donc il faut s'attendre qu'à six ou sept ans Charles-Edward nous soit enlevé.

- On va l'éviter t'inquiète pas.

J'entendais Bella remonter avec le bébé, je devais donc changer de sujet, pour qu'elle ne soupçonne rien. Peut être que Charles-Edward peut se relier à Alice avec son don et qu'il lui a montré que les Volturi viendraient. Alice ne voyait pourtant pas aussi loin dans l'avenir. Bella entra dans la chambre. Je parlai à Alice.

- Tu crois que mon fils peut se relier avec toi avec son don?

- J'en sais rien, tu crois que ça vient de lui, ce que j'ai vu?

- Peut être.

Bella nous regarda sans comprendre, elle donna le petit à Alice qui lui tendait les bras.

- De quoi vous parlez?

- Du don de notre fils, on essaie de le comprendre.

- Ah!

Alice serra Charles-Edward dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se figea encore une fois, comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Alice se figea aussi, je crus comprendre qu'ils communiquaient ainsi. Le tout dura trente secondes.

- J'ai tout vu! Ma vision de tout à l'heure est maintenant compréhensible. Charles-Edward me transmet les siennes et les miennes devienne complète. Je crois effectivement Edward qu'il relit son don au mien.

Bella prit enfin la parole, Ses yeux firent la navette entre moi et ma sœur.

- Edward je ne comprends pas, de quoi elle parle? Notre fils peut se relier au don d'Alice?

- Oui Bella, on va pouvoir être plus précis lors de conflit à savoir à quoi il en retourne exactement.

- Mais quelle vision elle a eu tout à l'heure?

- C'est rien Bella, c'était pas important.

Ma femme me fixa longuement dans les yeux, à savoir si je lui mentais, elle avait le don de découvrir la vérité. Elle soupira.

- Edward tu me mens!

- Non!

Alice répondit avant que Bella ne se fâche, c'était décevant que Jasper n'était pas là, j'en aurais vraiment eu besoin.

- J'y ai vu les Volturi venir chercher ton fils Bella, dans plusieurs années.

Je grognai, elle venait de me trahir. Alice me regarda pour s'excuser. _**Désolé Edward, c'est pour ton bien.**_ Je ne lui souris même pas, mais je me calmai et ne grognai plus, elle avait raison, Bella devait savoir, ça la concernait autant qu'à moi.

- Désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas... Elle me coupa.

- Ce n'est rien Edward, je sais que t'as voulu bien faire, pour ne pas que je m'énerve.

Elle n'était pas fâché contre moi, cela me surpris. Je lui souris et je m'approchai et lui embrassai le crâne.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Je sais. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu vas tout faire pour éviter cet affrontement entre notre famille et les Volturi.

Elle m'embrassa dans le cou. Alice me regarda et me sourit, je savais qu'elle voulait que je lui dise mon plan.

- Bella? J'ai déjà un plan, Alice est au courant.

- C'est bien et tu veux m'en faire part?

- Nous allons déménager. Les Volturi prendront plus de temps à nous trouver.

- Où Edward? T'as une idée? Pas en Alaska!

- Non, ce serait le premier endroit ou ils chercheront. Je vais demander à Carlisle qu'on déménage sur l'île qu'il a offerte à ma mère. Ils ne sont même pas au courant de son existence. Espérons qu'ils nous trouverons jamais.

- Esmée à une Île?

- Oui et elle l'adore, elle n'y va pas souvent, donc se sera le meilleur endroit où nous cacher.

- Tout le monde va nous suivre?

- Je l'espère. Alice dépose le bébé dans son lit, on doit parler à Carlisle maintenant.

- D'accord.

Alice déposa Charles-Edward dans son lit et nous descendîmes rencontrer Carlisle. Il était assis sur le divan. Je me plantai devant lui, ainsi qu'Alice et Bella. Il nous fixa longuement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Quelque chose ne va pas les enfants?

Alice répondit.

- J'ai eu une vision des Volturi. Ils veulent Charles-Edward!

- Mais comment? Tu ne vois même pas le petit.

- Il me l'a montré.

Carlisle me regarda. _**Edward?**_ Il voulait des explications. Je le lui en donnai.

- Mon fils voit le passé, le présent et le futur et il peut se connecter à Alice pour donner une vision complète. C'est son don.

- Impressionnant!

- Oui effectivement. Et tout ça se produira dans quelques années et nous devons faire quelque chose avant que ça n'arrive.

- Oui je te crois et qu'as-tu décidé?

Je regardai ma femme, puis ma sœur. Je fixai ensuite Carlisle.

- On veut déménager, sur l'Île d'Esmée.

- Oh!

- Ils ne connaissent pas cet endroit.

- Effectivement, pas encore et tu sais que ça va venir?

- Oui, mais beaucoup plus tard. Charles-Edward aura le temps d'être adulte avant qu'ils nous trouvent.

- Oui, t'as raison.

- Et puis?

- Tu peux partir avec ta famille là-bas, je te fait confiance.

- Non Carlisle, nous partons tous!

- Pourquoi?

- Tu sais autant que moi, que si vous restez ici, Aro va savoir où nous sommes.

- T'as raison. Nous déménagerons nous aussi.

- Avec nous.

- Non, je partirai avec Esmée et les autres dans une autre ville, ils prendront aussi plus de temps pour nous trouver.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Tu as ta famille Edward, tu dois t'en occuper, nous allons que vous encombrez.

- Non! Je ne veux pas vous quitter!

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour Carlisle me ferait ça, je ne voulais pas les abandonner, ils étaient ma famille. Tout comme Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que Alice et Jasper. Pourquoi pas moi et Bella? Carlisle me prit par les épaules.

- Fiston, crois-moi tu seras plus en sécurité si tu pars seul avec Bella et Charles-Edward. Comme ça s'ils nous trouvent avant toi, nous pourrions vous avertir.

Dans le fond il avait raison. Je devais partir sans eux avec ma famille. Alice me prit dans ses bras.

- Jasper et moi nous te suivrons.

J'étais surpris.

- T'en es sûr?

- Oui, tu auras besoin de mes visions.

- Alice, tu ne dois pas te sacrifier pour moi.

- Edward, je le veux et je te suivrai!

- Oh Alice, tu peux pas savoir comment ça me soulage.

Bella sourit, elle était contente qu'elle nous accompagne et en plus Jasper nous suivra, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Alice.

- T'es sûr Alice que Jasper ne s'y opposera pas?

- T'inquiète quand il s'agit de moi, il ne dit jamais non.

- Je suis content que tu reste avec nous.

- Moi aussi Edward.

Alice prit Bella dans ses bras et me pris aussi dans ses bras. Carlisle souriait, content que tout était réglé. Nous partîmes assez rapidement sur l'île. Jasper n'avait pas bronché du fait qu'il était obliger de suivre Alice, c'était comme ça que je le voyais, s'obligeant au supplice de sa femme. Il faisait constamment soleil là bas, par chance que nous avions l'île à nous seuls. Notre fils allait passer une merveilleuse enfance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella : 3e partie.**

Edward croyait notre fils en danger et moi aussi après avoir réalisé que le petit avait lui-même vu les Volturi en vision. Il ne les connaissait pas pourtant et il les avait bien vus. L'Île d'Esmée était magnifique et je n'en remercierai jamais assez Esmée et Carlisle de nous l'avoir prêté. La villa était grande, nous avions assez de place pour nous cinq. Alice et Jasper nous avaient suivis, je leurs en était reconnaissante. Le don d'Alice nous était précieux en ces temps-ci et elle avait accepté de nous supporter jusqu'au bout.

Jasper apaisait grandement l'atmosphère en ses premiers jours d'évasion, autant Edward que moi, étions stressés et nerveux. Jasper avait le don de nous calmer. Il était aussi d'une grande aide. Le reste de la famille allait terriblement me manquer, surtout Esmée et à Edward encore plus. Charles-Edward dormait dans sa nouvelle chambre, une semaine avait passé depuis notre arrivé à l'Île. Edward jouait du piano quand je vins m'assoir à côté de lui sur le banc. Il me regarda d'un sourire, je le lui rendis.

- Le petit c'est finalement endormi.

- C'est bien, j'espère qu'un jour il s'habituera.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Depuis notre arrivé, Charles-Edward ne dormait pas très bien, j'étais sûr que c'était à cause des cauchemars qu'il faisait et non de notre emménagement ici. Alice était du même avis que moi, mais pas Edward. Je ne m'étais pas obstiné avec lui par peur de le blesser dans ses suppositions. Il n'y avait que notre fils qui savait pourquoi il ne dormait pas et Edward n'avait jamais voulu le lui demander. Je regardai mon mari jouer du piano, il entama ma berceuse, je souris. Il était un très bon compositeur. Je caressai son dos et il me regarda de son plus beau sourire.

- Tu sais combien je t'aime.

- Pas plus que moi en tout cas.

Il rit, je souris.

- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Edward. Malgré ce qui nous arrive en ce moment, tu es la plus magnifique des choses qui ait pu m'arrivé depuis ma naissance.

- Et nous resterons ensemble pour l'éternité.

- Oui.

Je baissai les yeux pour éviter son regard.

- Mais regrettes-tu ma transformation?

Je n'entendis plus le piano, je relevai les yeux pour le contempler, il avait pincé les lèvres et soupira fortement quand je rencontrai son regard.

- Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça Bella? Je ne regrette rien, tu es toute ma vie.

- À l'époque tu avais refusé de me transformer, pour ne pas me voler mon âme. Il y a surement quelque chose qui t'a fait changer d'avis.

Il me prit le visage entre ses mains et regarda dans le fond de mes prunelles ambre.

- Toi Bella, je ne pouvais te refuser quelque chose que tu voulais tant.

Je lui souris, si j'aurais pu, j'aurais pleuré. Il m'embrassa tendrement et puis ajouta.

- Tu m'as donné un fils, je t'ai donné la chose que tu rêvais le plus au monde, être comme moi.

- Oh Edward! Tu…

Il me coupa en me mettant un doigt sur la bouche.

- N'en dis pas plus. Je te rends heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Oui Edward, tu me rends trop heureuse.

Je lui empoignai le cou et sans retenu je l'embrassai fougueusement. Il me déposa sur le piano et me fit l'amour avec passion. Les attouchements des notes à nos mouvements dérangèrent Alice et Jasper, qui savaient exactement ce que nous faisions. Des soupires à peine audible à l'ouïe humaine se firent entendre. Edward arrêta la cadence et me traina jusqu'à notre chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit et nos ébats se terminèrent dans cette pièce.

- La prochaine fois Edward tu devras t'abstenir de faire ça sur place, ou que nous soyons, sauf ici bien sûr.

- Mais c'est toi qui as commencé Bella, pas moi. Comment pouvais-je résister?

Je rigolai énormément.

- En plus tu m'as cru. Edward je blaguais.

Il me regarda bêtement et sourit.

- Tu m'as bien eut.

- J'ai adoré faire ça sur le piano.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Les pleurs de Charles-Edward arrêtèrent notre conversation et pour la première fois il avait dormi longtemps. Je me levai du lit.

- Je vais aller le chercher.

Edward me sourit. J'allai au fond du couloir prendre mon fils. Quand il m'aperçut, il me tendit les bras. Je lui souris.

- Viens trésor, tu dois avoir soif.

J'étais la seule qui ne pouvait voir ses visions quand il touchait quelqu'un. Il pouvait aussi montrer ce qu'il voulait de cette façon, mais je ne pouvais rien voir. J'allai à la cuisine lui préparer son biberon. Alice entra dans la pièce.

- Ça va Bella?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Jasper sens une tension en toi.

- Ah bon, je m'en rends pas compte alors.

Jasper découvrait vraiment tout, même si nous même étions sous tensions sans que nous le sachions.

- Charles-Edward a eut d'autre visions?

- J'en sais rien, vu que je ne peux pas les voir.

- C'est vrai, y'a rien qui marche sur toi.

- Et en plus je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il veut et parfois ça me choc.

- Oh! Là voilà notre tension.

- Tu crois?

- Oui, tu te choc car tu ne peux pas voir ce qu'il te demande.

- Effectivement ça me choc.

Charles-Edward fini son biberon en un rien de temps, il en demanda un autre, grâce à Alice, j'ai pu le savoir. Il cala aussi celui-ci. Jasper entra dans la pièce.

- Où est Edward?

- Dans la chambre, pourquoi?

- Pour rien, je croyais qu'il était avec toi.

- Eh non Jasper, il n'est pas là.

Il sortit de la cuisine, je dus en déduire qu'il voulait aller chasser avec lui. Charles- Edward tendis les bras à Alice. Je le lui donnai et à chaque fois c'était pour lui montrer une vision. Elle se figea, le petit aussi. J'observai le tout jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent à eux. Alice sourit, c'était bon signe.

- Qu'as-tu vue Alice?

- Charles-Edward dans la mer.

- Et?

- Les Volturi… Ils ne viendront pas… Ils ne nous trouverons pas.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle non?

- Pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose change.

Je sautai pratiquement de joie et je pris Alice dans mes bras. Mes cris de joies firent apparaître Edward dans la cuisine. Il n'était finalement pas parti chasser avec Jasper.

- Mais que ce passe-t-il ici?

Je lâchai Alice pour prendre Edward dans mes bras.

- Les Volturi! Ils ne viendront pas!

Il sourit, mais Alice leva une main.

- Pour le moment. Ton fils ne les voit plus. Il n'a plus peur d'eux, jusqu'à nouvelle ordre nous sommes en paix. Il nous suffit d'une erreur et ils peuvent nous retrouver.

- Merci Alice. Nous ferons tout de même attention.

Edward me serra la taille et m'embrassa sur la joue. Edward colla ses lèvres à mon oreille.

- Tout vas aller Bella, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre durant quelques temps.

- Oui je sais. Je suis trop heureuse.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue. Je repris Charles-Edward qui m'empoigna la joue de ses ongles, heureusement que ma peau était dur. Je me fâchai.

- Arrête Charles-Edward!

Edward me l'enleva et lui fit un câlin. Il alla le déposer dans son lit et il revint me rejoindre sur la plage. Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le sable et me prit dans ses bras.

- Le petit dort, Alice va s'en occuper s'il se réveille.

- D'accord.

Il m'embrassa sur le front. Je collai ma tête sur son torse, j'adorais contemplai la lune, c'était la seule chose qui m'apaisais en ce moment, à part Edward bien sûr. La lune était pleine ce soir et il y avait calme plat à l'extérieur. Edward me sortit de ma pensée.

- Tu veux me parler de ta transformation?

Je soupirai, enfin le moment était venu de m'achaler avec ça, j'aurais juré qu'il attendit encore quelques mois avant de me le demander.

- Pas maintenant!

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai trop souffert et je ne veux pas me le rappeler.

- Tu sais que ça te fera du bien d'en parler? Surtout avec moi.

Je me retournai pour le contempler et il me mit une main sur la joue, je ne pu donc lui en vouloir et le sermonner.

- Edward, tu y tiens tant que ça?

- Non, mais c'est peut être l'une des choses qui te stresse en ce moment amour.

Il avait raison, cette douleur atroce que j'avais subi ne m'aidait pas en ce moment. Elle était constamment dans mon esprit.

- Tu as raison. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses pour ça. C'est du passé, car j'y ai réellement souffert.

- Oh! À ce point?

- Oui.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, je jouai avec le sable.

- Vas-y je suis prêt à t'écouter.

- Comme tu veux. Tu m'avais réellement surpris quand tu m'as mordu. Sur le coup j'ai eu peur que tes impulsions de tueur avait pris le dessus et que t'allais me tuer. Ce que j'avais toujours craint depuis ma rencontre avec toi et j'avais été prête à en subir les conséquences, même la mort. Je te jure que je croyais être morte quand Alice t'as retiré de sur moi. Je brulais vive, j'en avais l'impression. Je croyais que vous m'aviez emmené dans un crématorium et quand j'ai entendu Carlisle et Alice discuter après ton départ, j'ai réalisé que je me transformais. T'aurais pas du me quitter.

- Je sais, j'ai craint le pire. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir abandonné durant ce moment.

- Tu es pardonné! J'ai compris par la suite qu'ils pouvaient m'entendre tous les deux. J'ai donc demandé à te voir. Tu avais mal fait le… Bon tu me comprends et Carlisle a exigé que tu me mordes de nouveau pour que je sombre dans l'inconscience.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Bella.

- Je sais et je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai souffert Edward et terriblement. Je t'en voulais, je voulais mourir. Je regrettais mon choix de vouloir être comme toi. Mais une fois tout fini, j'en avais été soulagé.

Edward me prit dans ses bras et me caressa le dos. Je crois qu'avoir été humains tous les deux, nous aurions pleurés. Je l'embrassai dans le cou. Il me déshabilla et fit de même et plongea à l'eau en me tenant la main. Pour la première fois nous le fîmes sous l'eau. Ça avait été une drôle d'expérience, une superbe sensation.

Une année avait passé et rien ne s'était produit encore, nous filions le parfait bonheur tous les cinq. Charles-Edward avait appris à marcher à douze mois et maintenant il parlait, assez bien pour qu'on puisse le comprendre. Alice avait fait beaucoup de recherche à propos de notre fils, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Ce qui nous décevait grandement. Nous allions enfin découvrir ce que nous cherchions sur notre fils. Edward vint me voir étant tendu.

- Bella? Je crois que tu devrais savoir.

- Savoir quoi?

- C'est à propos d'une vision de Charles-Edward.

J'avais fait jurer à Edward de ne jamais me dévoiler les visions de notre petit ou d'Alice, quoi qu'il en soit. Je ne voulais pas me bouleverser. Je préférais tout savoir à la dernière minute.

- Tu sais ce qui en est Edward.

- Oui, mais ça concerne la conception de Charles-Edward.

- Sa conception? Il a eu une vision là-dessus?

- Oui.

- Raconte!!!

- Il m'a montré ses origines et qu'il est le seul à être né d'une humaine. Les Volturi sont à l'origine de tout ça.

- Mais comment? Je ne les ai vue qu'une seule fois et ça ma suffit à les détester.

- Je sais, mais moi je comprends pourquoi maintenant j'ai été attiré par amour pour toi. Et tout m'ait clair maintenant.

- Je veux tout savoir Edward, de A à Z.

Je le pris par la main et le dirigeai sur la plage, après avoir demandé à Jasper de s'occuper du petit. Je m'assis sur le sable, Edward resta debout.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Comme tu veux. Les Volturi ont créé notre espèce du moins ils s'en ont accaparé et ils ont jetés un sort sur le premier vampire qu'ils ont créé, que le premier Volturi à créé. Et ce vampire en créa d'autres et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Carlisle qui m'a créé, transmettant de vampire en vampire le gêne de procréation unique et c'est moi qui l'a hérité sans le savoir. Je devais trouver l'humaine parfaite pour donner naissance à mon fils, car seul un fils devait venir au monde. Voilà pourquoi j'ai été tant attiré par toi et que ton odeur m'enivrait, elle signifiait l'amour d'un vampire envers un humain. Il me suffisait juste de t'attirer dans mon filet et j'avais réussis.

- Mais Edward, comment ne pouvais-tu pas savoir? Au début tu as tout fait pour essayer de m'éloigner de toi.

- Je sais, mais c'est à cause de la peur de vouloir te blesser ou peut être même du fait que nous vivions avec des humains et que nous soyons végétariens.

- Et que Charles-Edward a rapport là dedans?

- Il doit revenir aux Volturi à l'âge adulte, mais eux ne savent pas quel vampire à hérité de ce gêne. Ils croient même peut être l'avoir déjà tué en le prenant pour un enfant immortel. Ils trouveront Charles-Edward assez tôt et le croiront immortel. À nous de leurs prouver le contraire et grâce au don de notre fils on pourra leurs prouvé. Aro le verra en lui.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais ils vont nous l'enlever!

- Non Bella. Ils vont nous le laisser élevé pour venir le récupérer à l'âge adulte.

- Et si notre fils ne veut pas les rejoindre?

- C'est à lui de le décidé, mais de toutes façons les Volturi n'ont jamais obligés un vampire de joindre leur rang.

- Et moi à l'origine je devais survivre?

- Non je ne crois pas, soit que tu rejoignais les rangs de vampire ayant été abandonné par ton créateur, le bébé ou bien je te tuais après la naissance de…

Il s'arrêta net, je compris moi aussi pourquoi.

- Alors tu allais vraiment me tuer ce jour là, même si tu voulais me transformer?

- Oui et grâce à Alice je ne l'ai pas fait. En fin de compte c'est elle qui t'a sauvé, pas moi.

Je me levai et courut à la villa. Edward ne bougea pas. Je cherchai Alice, je la trouvai à la cuisine, elle tendit un verre à Charles-Edward.

- Alice!

Elle sursauta, faillant renverser le verre.

- Bella tu m'as fait peur!

- Tu étais au courant de la récente vision de mon fils?

- Oui, j'ai insisté Edward à aller t'en parler.

- Donc tu savais qu'il voulait vraiment me tuer ce jour là.

- Oui, mais personnellement je ne crois pas qu'il voulait vraiment te tuer. Je suis juste arrivé au bon endroit, au bon moment.

- Oui je sais, mais il l'aurait fait tu crois si tu n'avais pas été là.

- Je crois oui.

- Pourquoi?

- Le gène qu'il a hérité surement.

- Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Elle haussa les épaules et ne me questionna pas plus, elle donna le sang au petit. Je retournai à l'extérieur auprès d'Edward, il n'avait pas bougé.

- Veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu es allé faire?

- Juste m'assurer que je n'avais pas tord. Je te pardonne tout Edward.

- Mais... pour quoi?

- Ce que t'as voulu me faire.

- Je n'ai pas voulu te tuer Bella.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'Alice ma confirmer.

- Cette Alice!

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Je lui pris les mains.

- Elle m'a dit que même si tu ne désirais pas me tuer, tes gènes l'auraient emportés, c'est ce qui devait ce passé en théorie.

- Ah je vois! Je t'aime tu sais.

- Oui je sais, moi aussi je t'aime.

Nous savions maintenant qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'une question de temps avant que les Volturi nous trouvent et prennent notre fils pour un enfant immortel. Edward surveillait chaque vision de notre enfant. Les années passèrent, Charles-Edward était devenue un garçon adorable, il avait maintenant cinq ans. Nous n'avions pas vu les Cullen depuis quatre ans, malgré du fait qu'ils sont régulièrement avertis de ce qui ce passe ici. Carlisle avait été surpris du gène d'Edward, les Volturi ne lui en avaient jamais parlé du temps ou il avait fait parti de leur clan. Nous n'avions jamais quitté l'Île, Charles-Edward n'avait jamais connu d'autre personne que nous, mais nous lui parlions régulièrement de la famille.

Aujourd'hui les Cullen venaient nous rendre visite, j'avais hâte de les revoir. Edward était tout énervé, ainsi qu'Alice, qui ne nous avait jamais quittées. Jasper se faisait toujours discret. C'était lui qui avait accueillit la famille à leur arrivé. Esmée me serra dans ses bras.

- Oh Bella! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

- Moi donc, tu m'as tellement manqué. On s'ennui ici à mourir.

- Ou est Edward?

- À la chasse avec Charles-Edward.

- Comment va le petit?

- Bien, il a grandit, vous lui manquez tous énormément.

Carlisle me prit dans ses bras après avoir déposé les valises à l'étage. Rose et Emmett firent de même.

- Que nous sommes contents de te revoir. Où est mon neveu?

- À la chasse avec son père.

Emmett me donna un poing sur l'épaule.

- Comme ça Edward à été l'Heureux élu d'être le seul vampire à pouvoir avoir un enfant. Quelle poisse! Je l'envi trop.

- Oui effectivement! Mais je suis plus heureuse que c'est moi qui ai été choisi.

- Oui, sur que t'as eu de la chance.

Edward entra, le petit le suivait. Mon mari alla serrer ses parents dans ses bras.

- Vous m'avez manqué!

- À nous aussi. Lui dit Esmée.

Charles-Edward se jeta sur Rose.

- Rosalie!

Elle le serra fort.

- Tu ne m'as pas oublié!

- Non, tu es toujours dans ma mémoire.

Ma belle-sœur l'embrassa. Emmett ébouriffa les cheveux de mon fils.

- Mini Edward, c'est fou comment tu ressembles à ton père. En plus ta mère ose te peigner comme lui.

Emmett me regarda d'un large sourire, je lui souris.

- C'est pas moi, c'est Alice qui le coiffe chaque matin.

- En parlant d'Alice, où est-elle?

- Je crois qu'elle est à la chasse.

- Oh!

Au même instant notre sujet de conversation entra. Alice avait un bouquet de fleur à la main, elle le tendit à Esmée. La routine continua avec les mêmes salutations que nous avions fait Edward et moi. La soirée se déroula à merveille, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se figea un long moment. Elle nous fit tous sursauter.

- Les Volturi!

Carlisle se leva, nous l'imitâmes tous. Charles-Edward dormait déjà.

- Quand Alice?

- Je ne sais pas… je ne vois pas l'enfant… Ils sont ici… ils nous ont trouvés.

Elle sortit de sa transe.

- Je ne sais pas quand ils viendront, il me faut Charles-Edward.

- Mais il dort Alice!

Au même moment mon fils cria de peur.

- Papa!!!

Edward monta le chercher, il redescendit presque immédiatement avec l'enfant. Il le donna à Alice.

- Il a vu quelque chose Alice.

Charles-Edward posa ses mains sur les joues d'Alice. Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Il lui montra ce qu'il avait vu.

- Ils veulent me tuer Alice, J'ai peur!

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Nous allons te protéger, tu sais que ton père te l'a promis.

- Les Volturi me font peur, pourquoi ils sont méchants.

C'est Edward qui lui répondit.

- Ils veulent faire la loi c'est tout. Il l'a respect énormément. Ils ne savent pas que tu n'es pas un enfant immortel.

- J'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait à ses enfants. Je ne veux pas bruler.

Edward le prit dans ses bras et le caressa. Il regarda Alice.

- T'as vue quand ils arriveront?

- Bientôt! Mais je n'ai pas la date encore.

Edward me donna Charles-Edward, je le serrai contre moi. Il se rendormit sur mon épaule. Esmée me le prit et alla le porter dans son lit. J'étais nerveuse, je voulais savoir à quand ça arrivera. Je ne voulais pas me lever un matin et les voir débarquer chez moi et que nous ne soyons pas préparés. À l'instant même je voulais démolir quelque chose pour me calmer, mais je ressentis une tension apaisante autour de moi. Jasper avait déposé sa main sur mon épaule.

- Bella tout va s'arranger.

- Oui je sais.

Edward vint me prendre dans ses bras et regarda son père droit dans les yeux.

- Vous restez jusqu'à quand?

- Le temps qu'il faudra Edward, je ne peux vous laissez affronter les Volturi seuls. Nous allons vous aider.

J'étais heureuse.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, nous restons le temps qu'il faudra.

Je lâchai Edward pour prendre Carlisle dans mes bras. J'étais soulagé que toute ma famille soit là pour affronter nos ennemis, mes ennemis.

Les semaines passèrent et aucunes visions d'Alice ou de Charles-Edward, jusqu'à ce que ce matin Alice se figea de nouveau, le petit dans ses bras. Oh non! Ça recommence. Chaque fois j'en étais nerveuse et Edward n'était pas là. Emmett l'avait entrainé à la chasse.

- Alice?

Elle ne me répondit pas. Carlisle et Esmée accourut au salon, m'ayant entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

- Alice a une vision en ce moment et c'est très long cette fois-ci.

Alice revint finalement à elle et passa l'enfant à Esmée. On n'osait plus le déposer par terre.

- Alice?

- J'ai tout vu Bella.

- Dans quel sens?

- Tout! Je sais exactement ce qui va se passer.

- Et quoi exactement?

- On n'aura pas le temps de le protéger.

Je figeai apeurée, mes yeux firent la navette entre les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient devant moi et Edward n'était pas auprès de moi. J'avais grandement besoin de lui en ce moment. Jasper m'apaisa et je me calmai. Je ne l'avais pas vu entrer. Il questionna du regard Alice.

- Que se passe-t-il ici?

- Ce soir… c'est la fin!

Ce soir? Non! Edward! Il fallait qu'il revienne immédiatement. J'ouvris la porte et je sortis. Alice me rattrapa avant que je ne franchisse la forêt.

- Où vas-tu Bella?

- Chercher Edward.

- Laisse, il ne peut rien pour le moment, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour ton fils.

- Non! Alice je peux le sauver, Edward me la promis, il va le protéger.

Je lui donnai des coups à la poitrine, elle me serra fort.

- Bella calme-toi!

- Non, Charles-Edward ne mourra pas, je le prends à l'instant et je me sauve avec lui!

- Il est déjà trop tard Bella.

Je me débattis de plus en plus fort, Alice s'entêta à ne pas me lâcher.

- Jasper j'ai besoin d'aide, Bella ne se contrôle plus!

Jasper m'arracha à Alice et m'empoigna fortement, tout en me caressant les cheveux, il me calma. Je fixai Alice.

- Quand Alice?

- Dans moins de cinq minutes!

- Et?

- On n'aura pas le temps d'agir, je te l'ai dit.

- Tu oublis de me dire quelque chose. Que vont-ils lui faire? Me l'enlever et partir avec.

- C'est plus que ça Bella.

Je fixai Jasper qui me lâcha. Il répondit à la place d'Alice, je vis qu'elle n'avait pas eut le courage de me l'annoncer.

- Ils vont le tuer Bella.

- Non!

Je me ruai à l'intérieur, arracha mon fils des bras d'Esmée et montai à l'étage.

- J'ai peur maman, ils vont me tué, je l'ai vu.

- Tu n'avais pas à voir ça et non, je te protègerai.

Maudit soit-il cet Edward! Pourquoi il n'est pas là? Il n'arrivera pas à temps pour dire adieux à son fils. Je pris mon fils dans les bras et je sautai par la fenêtre. Une fois atterrit en bas, je stoppai. Jane se tenait devant moi. Je serrai mon fils contre moi.

- Vous ne l'aurez pas.

- Il doit mourir Bella, il est immortel.

- Non, c'est mon fils, je l'ai mis au monde moi-même.

- C'est à Aro d'en décidé, pas à toi.

Elle m'arracha l'enfant.

- Maman!!!

Je n'avais pas songé à utiliser mon bouclier pour le protéger et je le regrettais fortement. Il faut que je retrouve Edward, mais je ne pouvais abandonner mon fils. Je me mis à crier de toutes mes forces.

- Edward!! Vite!

Je fis le tour de la maison et j'aperçus les Volturi. Jane tenait toujours mon fils, elle essayait de l'attacher, il se débattait dans ses bras. Sur la véranda se tenaient les hommes de notre clan, sauf Edward et Emmett.

- Maman, non ne les laisses pas m'emmener. Je veux papa!

- Papa!

Ce mot avait distrait Aro, il éteignit son briquait. Et il m'observa de loin.

- Bella? Quelle surprise. Tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant et tu as osé transformer un enfant en vampire.

- C'est faux, il n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Edward est son vrai père.

- Edward? Oh je vois et en plus je ne le vois nulle part. A-t-il peur de se faire punir pour l'avoir transformer?

- Il est parti chasser et il est son père biologique, pas son père créateur.

- Il faudrait d'abord que vous nous le prouviez.

- Touchez-le!

- Je ne touche pas les enfants immortels, ils sont dangereux pour les vampires. Et Edward n'est pas là pour me le prouver. Et toi Bella tu n'as aucun effet sur moi.

Alice sortit de la maison.

- Touchez-moi!

- Non, tu peux me tromper.

Je regardai mon fils qui ce débattait toujours. Aro alluma son briquait, il allait vraiment le tuer, mais que donc faisait Edward? Aro s'approcha de Charles-Edward.

- NON!!! Il n'est pas…

J'en voulais terriblement à mon mari de ne pas être présent en ce moment, même s'il n'aurait rien pu faire, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là pour me supporter dans cet Enfer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews ;), Voici le dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture, j'espère que la fic vous a plus.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward : 3e partie**.

J'étais à la chasse avec Emmett quand j'entendis Bella crié mon nom, elle me cherchait, mais pourquoi? J'étais entrain de vider ma troisième proie et je la lâchai. Je courus retrouver Emmett, je ne pouvais partir sans l'avertir. Il était entrain de vider un ours.

- Emmett il faut rentrer.

- Pourquoi?

- Pose pas de question il faut y aller.

- D'accord.

- Retourne à la villa, Bella a besoin de moi.

Nous courûmes jusqu'à la villa. Emmett y entra. Plus je m'approchais, plus je pouvais entendre des pensées. Elles m'étaient inconnues, mais je les avais entendus quelque part une fois. J'entendis mon fils.

- Papa!

Je reconnu la voix qui suivit. Aro! Non, pas déjà et je n'étais pas auprès de ma famille à leurs arrivés. Je comprenais maintenant le cri de Bella plus tôt. Non, j'espérais qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Tout en m'approchant j'entendais une conversation entre Bella et Aro.

- Bella? Quelle surprise. Tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant et tu as osé transformer un enfant en vampire.

- C'est faux, il n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Edward est son vrai père.

- Edward? Oh je vois et en plus je ne le vois nulle part. A-t-il peur de se faire punir pour l'avoir transformer?

- Il est parti chasser et il est son père biologique, pas son père créateur.

- Il faudrait d'abord que vous nous le prouviez.

- Touchez-le!

- Je ne touche pas les enfants immortels, ils sont dangereux pour les vampires. Et Edward n'est pas là pour me le prouver. Et toi Bella tu n'as aucun effet sur moi.

Je compris qu'il ne l'avait pas encore tué, j'avais dû manquer plus tôt la vision d'Alice. Il me restait un kilomètre à courir, j'approchais bientôt.

J'entendis Alice défendre Bella.

- Touchez-moi!

- Non, tu peux me tromper.

Je devais arriver avant qu'il ne tu mon fils. Une odeur de feu retentit à mon nez. Non, il s'apprêtait à le bruler vif. Je vis finalement le champ de bataille, même si pour le moment s'en était pas un encore. Jane déposa mon fils sur un bucher dûment fabriquer, attaché des mains et des pieds. Bella avait l'air terrorisé. Aro s'approcha du petit un briquet à la main, qui pouvait bruler instantanément une victime. Je devais récupérer mon fils avant qu'il ne l'enflamme. Je n'avais plus que soixante et quinze mètres à franchir. Je bondis d'un bond de cinquante mètres et fis une pirouette et glissai jusqu'au buché, les bras tendu j'attrapai Charles-Edward au bon moment et je le levai dans les airs. Aro avait déjà allumé le bucher juste au moment où le petit avait été attrapé par mes mains. Je me glissai sur le coté pour éviter de me faire bruler.

- Papa!

- Edward!

- Tiens donc, Edward est arrivé juste à temps!

Je me relevai et détachai mon fils et le donna à Alice, qui entra dans la villa avec.

- Bonsoir Aro. Merci de t'être occuper de mon fils, la prochaine fois je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre. Avoir su que tu allais te le cuisiner comme repas.

À l'intérieur de moi je riais comme un bon, fier de mon coup. Bella s'approcha avec soulagement.

- Edward, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu le protéger.

- Ce n'est rien Bella, j'ai entendu ton cri.

- J'en avais douté, je t'en voulais en plus de ne pas être avec moi, mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Je suis là maintenant.

Elle m'enlaça. Aro nous observait et il se mit à taper dans ses mains.

- Que c'est chou! Ne vous gênez pas pour moi surtout. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais j'ai un boulot à faire.

Je grognai fortement et lâchai Bella, mais elle me retint pour que je n'aille pas massacrer Aro.

- Je te jure que si je le pourrais je…

- Tu feras quoi Edward? Me tuer? Tu ne fais pas le poids envers Jane et Alec. Il me suffit d'un claquement de doigts et ils m'obéissent.

Il tenait sa main en l'air prêt à claquer. Je ne bronchai pas, je savais qu'il en était capable. Un faux mouvement de ma part et j'en souffrirai.

- Il est mon fils, pas un enfant immortel!

- Prouve-le!

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer Aro pour le petit et après tu décideras ce qui en ait.

- C'est tout ce que je te demande Edward. Heureusement que tu sois arrivé à temps.

Je fronçai les sourcils, je me rappelai de sa conversation avec Bella de tout à l'heure.

- Je suis là maintenant.

- Parfait explique toi maintenant.

Bella me lâcha et je m'approchai. Je tendis ma main à Aro, mais il ne la toucha pas.

- Non Edward, raconte d'abord et je verrai si ce sera nécessaire de te toucher.

- Comme tu veux.

Je regardai Bella, puis je débutai.

- Je suis le vampire qui a été désigné à concevoir votre futur allié. Je possède ce gène unique, Carlisle me la transmit.

Aro fronça les sourcils, il avait l'air surpris.

- Mais comment es-tu au courant de ça? Il n'y a que moi, Marcus et Caïus qui sommes au courant.

- Mon fils me l'a montré, il a un don spécial, celui de voir le passé, le présent et l'avenir. Je connais tout des Volturi. Il m'a montré votre création et même votre futur. Vous ne pouvez plus rien contre nous. Il m'a montré pourquoi il avait été créé.

Marcus s'approcha et se plaça à côté d'Aro. Il me fixait. Caïus fit de même. Il m'avait l'air, tous les trois, extrêmement surpris de ce que je venais de leur dévoilé. Ils ne pouvaient plus tuer mon fils, ils savaient parfaitement que j'avais raison. Bella s'approcha de moi et me prit la main. Je la serrai fort dans la mienne. Aro prit la parole, un long moment c'était passé avant qu'il ne ce décide.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais te croire Edward, mais cet enfant m'a l'air d'un enfant immortel. Il est exactement comme un vampire, les dents, la peau, il a même la force. Si Bella l'aurait mis au monde, il serait à moitié humain non.

J'en revenais pas, Aro ne savait même pas de quoi cet enfant aurait l'air, c'était évident qu'il serait vampire autant que moi.

- Non! Vous essayez encore de vous en sortir en le tuant! Il n'est pas immortel, il n'est pas dangereux. Il grandit comme un humain. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas nous croire? Touchez-moi et vous verrez!

Je tendis les bras pour qu'Aro me touche, mais il n'en fit rien. Je commençais à m'impatienter. Aro regarda mes mains.

- Qui sait qui ne me dit pas que tu peux me jouer des tours comme Alice en me trompant.

Je baissai les bras, il m'exaspérait énormément.

- Non, je ne peux tromper les gens, ton don est plus puissant que le mien dans ce sens. Tu me touches et tu vas voir tout ce qui c'est passé ces dernières années.

- Je sais, mais je veux juste être vraiment sûr que tu es capable de ne pas me mentir sans que je te touche. L'histoire de la création du petit me fascine, t'aurais pu trouver ça tout seul, inventer ce que tu as dis aurait été possible aussi, mais cela m'aurait grandement surpris puisque tout ça c'est la vérité.

Je n'en pouvais plus, il m'énerva énormément. Que fallait-il que je fasse pour qu'il arrête de me provoquer de la sorte? Aro savait que j'avais raison, il voulait juste jouer encore un peu avec moi. Il détestait perdre et voulait absolument gagner cette partie.

- Aro touches-moi!

- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Je pris tout de même l'énorme risque d'empoigner le poignet de mon ennemi, Bella essaya de m'en empêcher, mais sans succès. Les yeux d'Aro devinrent Avides, sa bouche entrouverte, il m'avait l'air surpris. J'avais réussi, il voyait jusqu'au don de mon fils. À la fin je le lâchai. Il me regarda amèrement, fâchai, je reculai d'un pas. Il me poussa fortement.

- Je t'avais déjà prévenu de ne jamais me toucher sans que je te le demande.

Je revolai de reculons fracassant le mur de la villa. J'y laissai la trace de mon dos sur la brique. J'entendis Bella crier.

- Edward non!

Je n'osai pas me relever, Aro ordonna à Jane d'emprisonner ma femme dans ses bras, pour l'empêcher de venir me secourir. Il ne connaissait pas son don. Elle se débattit, je du lui en dissuader.

- Bella arrête! Ça ne sert à rien. Je vais bien.

La force de Jane lui empêcha d'utiliser son don, elle ne la lâcha toujours pas.

- Lâche-la Jane! Aro!

Aro leva la main, Jane lâcha Bella. Ma femme me rejoignit, je la pris dans mes bras et lui caressai les cheveux. Je lui murmurai.

- Quand je te crierai, sers-toi de ton bouclier. Attends mon ordre, tu sauras quand.

- Oui Edward.

Carlisle se tenait sur la véranda en position d'attaque, ainsi que Jasper et Emmett. Je venais à peine de les apercevoir, mais j'étais sûr qu'ils y étaient depuis le début. Je lâchai Bella.

- Alice!

Elle sortit de la villa les mains vides. Je fixai toujours Aro et son clan, sans détourner mon regard je lui demandai.

- Amène Charles-Edward!

- Mais…

- Apporte-le!

Elle rentra à l'intérieur sans discuter et en ressortit presque immédiatement avec mon fils. Elle me l'apporta et je le pris dans mes bras. Il me serra fort le cou. Je regardai les Volturi.

- Vous voulez vraiment une preuve qu'il est mon fils biologique?

- J'ai tout vu Edward, sans que je t'en autorise et un jour tu le regretteras. À mes yeux il reste un enfant immortel. Il peut autant que toi ou Alice me déjouer avec son don. Il doit mourir, je ne prendrai pas le risque de te croire sérieusement que pour tu puisses combler ton manque de paternité à cause de ta condition.

Je déposai Charles-Edward par terre, lui mettant une main sur le dos. Je le poussai vers Aro. Bella paniqua.

- Non Edward! Que fais-tu?

- Bella! C'est le moment!

Elle comprit mon ordre et déploya son bouclier autour de notre fils. Je continuai à pousser mon fils.

- Vas fiston, montre-lui à quel point tu me ressembles.

Mon fils me regarda avec peur. Pour une fois que cette ressemblance nous sera vraiment utile. Charles-Edward se stoppa devant Aro et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Ceux d'Aro firent la navette entre mon fils et moi. Il rangea son briquet dans sa poche et s'approcha du petit. Fiston recula d'un pas. Aro eut un rire moqueur, se disant qu'il avait la même manie que moi. Il tendit sa main vers mon fils, il ne l'a prit pas. Aro me regarda.

- Craintif cet enfant. C'est fout comment il te ressemble Edward. Les airs et tout. La génétique ne ment jamais. Il a le nez de Bella.

Je soupirai de soulagement, les Cullen soupirèrent à l'unisson. Nous avions avancé grandement, la mort certaine de mon fils était enfin estompée, je fis signe à Bella de stopper son bouclier. Aro me regarda, restant penché devant mon fils.

- Alors tu es réellement celui que nous attendions depuis des millénaires? Je commençais à désespéré que ça n'arriverait jamais. Ce garçon deviendra un adulte fort et sans crainte, le plus puissant de tous les vampires. Il deviendra celui qui fera la loi.

Il se releva et continua.

- Et vous les Cullen êtes le clan le plus chanceux de tous les clans. Il ne vous quittera jamais tu sais Edward, à moins qu'il le souhaite de lui-même. Vous nous remplacerez un jour. Lorsque le temps sera venu ton fils deviendra celui qui fera la loi.

J'étais ahuri par cette révélation. Charles-Edward ne nous l'avait pas montré. Je commençais à douter de cette révélation, j'aurais du être au courant.

- Qui sait Aro que tu ne nous mens pas? Mon fils ne m'a montré seulement qu'un jour il allait vous appartenir.

- Les enfants sont tous pareils Edward, tu ne me fais donc pas confiance?

- Non, pas vraiment, pas après ce que t'as voulu faire subir à ma famille dernièrement.

- Comme tu le sens, mais un jour il te montrera que j'ai raison. Plus il vieillira, plus il réalisera ce qu'il deviendra. À son âge c'est normal qu'il ait peur de nous, mais à quinze ans ce sera autre chose.

Il se repencha devant mon fils.

- Tu me donnes ta main?

Charles-Edward hésita et me regarda. Je lui fis signe qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il déposa sa main dans celle d'Aro. Aro tourna la main de mon fils pour qu'il ait sa paume vers le haut et il y déposa un objet dans celle-ci.

- Tiens, tu en auras besoin un jour. La preuve que tu es l'élu.

Il lâcha sa main en la refermant sur l'objet. Et Aro me regarda d'un sourire et se releva. Charles-Edward revint vers nous. Bella le prit dans ses bras.

- Edward, bienvenue dans la famille.

Il me tendit sa main, je la regardai un long moment. Je finis par la prendre.

- Mais…

- Tu le feras partit un jour. Tu n'abandonneras jamais ton fils et je le sais.

- Merci. Désolé! Mais à chaque fois nous n'avons pas le choix d'agir ainsi. Vous êtes un clan trop fort et nous devons être sur nos gardes chaque fois.

- Comme tous les autres clans Edward et pourtant tout ce règle bien à la fin.

- Oui, effectivement.

Aro lâcha ma main et d'un claquement de doigts appela sa garde et reparti d'où il venait. Je soupirai de nouveau de soulagement. J'embrassai Bella et caressai les cheveux de mon fils.

- Tout est fin, nous sommes en paix maintenant.

- Oui Edward, je suis fière de toi!

- Nous allons pouvoir retourner à Forks, mon vrai chez moi me manque.

- À moi aussi. Tu as tenu ta promesse, tu as protégé notre fils. Tu l'as sauvé Edward!

- Je sais, je te l'avais promis.

Nous avions passé presque cinq années sur l'Île d'Esmée et durant ces années nous avions été seuls au monde, Jasper, Alice, Bella et moi, ainsi que notre petit miracle. Qui finalement était maintenant en sécurité et au bout du compte j'étais heureux d'avoir été le vampire à hérité de ce gène. Les Volturi allait finalement nous laisser en paix jusqu'à l'insertion de notre famille dans leur clan. Nous étions les seuls parents vampires à profiter d'une vie normale comme les humains.

**FIN**


End file.
